


kung tayo sa huli, huwag nang magmadali

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, I'm drunk I love you references, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: 2007 ang taon.Unang pag-ibig, unang sakit sa pusong nahihimbing. Gusto lang naman ni Kiyoomi na mag-move on, gusto naman ni Atsumu na sumubok.Labing-tatlong taon. Kailan ba siya ga-graduate sa sariling damdamin?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 30





	1. 2007 / 2011

**Author's Note:**

> kung may nakakaalam ng gawa kong ito sa kabila please disregard this hahaha. hindi ko kayang hindi gawing sakuatsu 'to hahahaha.
> 
> as always thank you kim for holding my hand while writing this fic hahahaha. edited and beta-d pero ang gulo pa rin hindi ako mapakali. 
> 
> title ay mula sa kantang "huli na ba ang lahat" by ivos ft. moira.
> 
> lahat ng pangyayari, lugar, mga taong nabanggit ay mula sa tunay na pangyayari mula sa writer. anumang pagkakahawig ay pawang coincidence lamang hahaha. 
> 
> para sa mga taong naglagay at inilagay ang mga kaibigan sa safe zone nila, para inyo at sa ating lahat ito.
> 
> Cheers sa mga "hindi mo naman kasalanang hindi mo ako kayang mahalin".

_ Ipagtagpo ang mundo pabalik sa’yo. _

_ Pagdating ng panahon _

_ Sa’yo pa rin patungo. _

_ Sa’yo hanggang dulo. _

  
  
  


* * *

“Alam niyo, iniisip ko talaga bakit never naging kayo noong high school tayo.” 

Muntik nang maibuga ni Kiyoomi ang iniinom na coke float sa Jollibee sa may Robinson’s Magnolia. Dito kasi ang pinakamalapit na mall sa bahay ni Tooru.

Kaya wala na silang nagawa nila Kenma kundi ang mag-adjust.

"Dahan-dahan nga kayo sa usapan niyo. Excuse me lang, ano? Nandito ako sa tabi niyo. Ako na naman ang nakita niyo, akala ko ba may sasabihin si Kenma sa atin kaya tayo nag-meet tapos ako lang naman pala uusisain dito."

  
  


2 years ago nang magpakasal sina Hajime at Tooru. Sa kanilang magbabarkada, ito ang unang nag-settle down. After all, pangarap din naman nilang lahat na magkaroon ng pamilya.

At si Kiyoomi kasama na ang best friend niyang si Atsumu ang nangungulelat sa love life.

Hindi niya alam kung sinasadya ba ng mundo na masawi sila pareho sa pag-ibig.

  
  


"We're not getting any younger, Omi. Hindi naman sa pine-pressure ka namin pero don't you think oras na para i-set up ka ulit namin sa mga dates? Promise, harmless naman sila."

Tumawa na lang si Kiyoomi sa mga kabarkada, sanay na sanay na siya sa ganitong paandar. "Sandali lang, Kenma. Bakit ba ang obsessed niyo masiyado sa love life ko? Hindi ba puwedeng ine-enjoy ko lang ang pagiging buhay single? Kung may dapat kayong i-blind date, si Atsumu 'yon! Si Manong, hindi na yata naka-move on doon sa second jowa niya. 'Di man lang tumagal ng tatlong buwan."

"Ano nga bang pangalan niyon? 'Yung pinaglihi sa bisugo? Oh my god! 'Syadong tamang hinala 'yon, sa dami ng kaibigan ni manong, si Kiyoomi lang ang in-add. Mahaderang palaka."

Tinabig ni Kiyoomi si Tooru na pasmado na naman ang bibig at nakakahiya dahil pinagtitinginan na sila ng ibang kumakain.

"Si Kenjirou 'yon. Gago ang bad niyo ha. First love ni Manong 'yon. ‘Yon nga yata pinakaminahal niya sa lahat. Pero sabagay, iniisip ko pa rin bakit ba siya na-in love doon." Binato ni Kiyoomi ang huling fries niya kay Tooru. "Teka nga! Ginugulo niyo ako eh. Ito kasing atribidang 'to, iniiba ang usapan."

Nakangiti lang na hinihintay sila ni Kenma na manahimik. "Mamaya na natin pestehin si Omi. Nag-propose na si Kuroo sa akin kagabi. Hindi muna namin shine-share sa public kasi gusto niyang tayo-tayo muna ang makaalam."

Nagkatinginan silang tatlo at inatake nila ng yakap si Kenma at pabirong mga sabunot dahil ang tagal na nilang hinintay ang pagkakataon na 'to.

"Gaga ka! Kung kanina mo pa sinabi,  _ hu u  _ na si Kiyoomi riyan sa gilid. Congrats, friend! Deserve mo ang happy ending with Mr. Pogi."

Matamis na ngumiti si Kiyoomi, may kaunting kirot sa puso niya dahil  _ shet _ siya na nga talaga ang napag-iwanan sa barkada niya. Technically si Atsumu rin pero masiyadong habulin ang best friend niya kaya hindi naman mahirap humanap dito ng  _ jojowain _ . Pero hinding-hindi niya iyon aaminin kina Kenma at Tooru dahil ayaw niyang bigyan ng satisfaction ang mga kaibigan niyang atat na magkaroon siya ng love life.

  
  


Don't get him wrong, totoo namang hindi siya nagmamadali. Ang dami pang gustong gawin ni Kiyoomi bago mag-commit at ibigay ang buong puso niya sa isang tao. Iniisip pa lang niya na may pipigil sa kanyang gawin ang mga bagay-bagay ay nanginginig na siya.

Ni hindi na nga niya maalagaan ang sarili, mag-aalaga at magpupuyat pa ba siya para sa iba?

_ Huwag na lang, Ma. Pa-void na lang ng feelings. _

Pero siyempre, it's been a while noong naranasan niyang magmahal at mahalin din pabalik. To the point na nakalimutan na niya kung anong pakiramdam kaya hindi naman siguro masamang mainggit siya sa mga kaibigan na unti-unti nang nagse-settle down.

Habang si Kiyoomi, nakabitin pa rin sa ere para sa iisang tao.

Kung napakakasalan lang ang trabaho, baka happily married na si Kiyoomi.

  
  


"Abay kayo, okay? Don't miss it! Next year 'yon. Wala pa kaming definite date pero magtira kayo ng dalawang araw sa vacation leave niyo."

  
  


Tumango si Kiyoomi at ngumiti. "Basta para sa inyo ni Tetsu, walang problema."

"Oo, Kenken. Tapos pag-partner-in mo sila ni Atsumu bugok! Para naman maalog utak nilang dalawa. Seryosong tanong 'to,  _ badet _ . Iniisip ko pa rin kung bakit hindi naging kayo ni Atsumu noong high school tayo."

Kumibit-balikat siya bilang sagot. Ano bang tamang isagot ni Kiyoomi kung pati siya ay hindi alam kung anong dahilan? Wala siyang kaide-ideya.

"Malay ko. Saka alam niyong naka-move on na ako sa kanya.  _ Jusko _ naman! Thirteen years na rin. Naka-graduate na ako kagaya ni Carson. Please lang."

Nilaro ni Kiyoomi ang daliri at nagulat nang tampalin ni Kenma ang kamay niya. "Ayan, nagsisinungaling ka na naman. Kiyoomi, totoo ba? Hindi pa rin ba?"

Hinilot niya ang sentido dahil sumasakit na agad ang ulo niya. "Alis na muna tayo rito, please?"

  
  
  


_ Dahil nagsimula ang lahat noong high school sila. Ah. Typical young love. _

_ Typical na kapag crush mo, gusto mong gawing best friend kasi baka at some point maging mutual ang feelings niyo. _

_ Iyon lang naman ang sinaksak sa kukote ng mga kalaro ni Kiyoomi noong bata siya. Mas maganda raw nagkakasal-kasalan ang mga kaibigan. _

_ Mas magandang mag-asawa ang mag-best friends sabi nila. _

  
  


_ Hanggang sa dumating nga si manong Atsumu sa katauhan ng isang payat na poging high school student sa klase nila kasama ang kakambal nito. At ni hindi iisang beses na hiniling ni Kiyoomi na sana ay kay Osamu na lang siya nagkagusto. Mas tolerable ang pagiging gago nito kaysa kay Atsumu na pinanganak na yatang ganoon. _

  
  


_ Natural ay pinagkaguluhan ito. First year pa lang sila ay talk of the town na ang mga lalaki sa building nilang mga favorite na anak ni Lord aka mga taga-Building D kung saan naglalagi ang mga special science student na advanced ang curriculum. _

_ Sino nga ba namang hindi ma-a-attract kay Atsumu noon? Taga-Building D. Matalino. Guwapo. Asset na asset nito ang mata at ngiti nito kahit nuknukan ng yabang. _

_ At sa kamalasan, isa si Kiyoomi sa nahulog dito. Hindi sila magkaklase noong first year kaya nang manalo ito sa storytelling contest noong Filipino week ay wala na. It's over na para kay Kiyoomi. Isa lang naman siya sa nakikihanap ng guwapo pero siya pa ang tinamaan. _

_ Bukod sa tumibok ang mata niya, kasama na ring nahulog ang puso niya. _

  
  


_ Kaya nang ipakilala siya ni Tooru sa lalaki ay halos hindi na maghugas ng kamay si Kiyoomi pag-uwi ng bahay kaso ay baka habulin siya ng tsinelas ng nanay niya. Malinis siyang tao pero gusto na lang niyang maging marumi dahil kay Atsumu. _

  
  


_ At doon nagsimula ang pagkahumaling ni Kiyoomi kay Atsumu. Ang harmless na everyday na pagcha-chat sa facebook ay naging kabaliwan na para sa kanya. Kaya naman nang inalok siya ni Atsumu na gusto ng lalaking maging best friend sila ay agad na pumayag si Kiyoomi dahil wala na siyang kakayahang mag-isip kapag ito ang involved. _

_ Tino-tolerate rin kasi ni Tooru ang kagagahan niya kaya ayon, nahulog ang kawawang puso ni Kiyoomi. Minsan ang simpleng good morning lang kapag sila ang corridor cleaners ay nagiging espesyal.  _

_ Hindi mo naman kasi maiiwasang mag-assume at mag-isip ng kakaiba kapag galing sa taong gusto mo. Ang munting Hi o Hello na maaaring wala lang para sa iba ay malaking bagay na para sa batang puso ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Naitawid naman ni Kiyoomi ang high school journey niya na napaka-kulay. Dahil pagdating nila noong third year ay mukhang doon na natauhan si Atsumu at na-realize nitong may gusto siya sa kaibigan. _

  
  


_ Kaya lang, kahit anong harot, kahit anong kinaganda ng mga kilos ng tao kapag nasabi na ang lahat sa salita ay doon ka na titigil sa kaaasa.  _

  
  


_ Tandang-tanda ni Kiyoomi ang lahat, recess nila noon nasa kasagsagan siya ng pagbubukas ng baunan niya nang may maghanap sa kanya. _

_ Si Gin. Kaklase ni Atsumu na nagpaabot ng sulat sa kanya. Isa iyong pinilas na papel mula sa notebook. May pagka-jeje pa dahil nakalagay ay ‘huwag mong babasahin sa school xD’. _

_ Kaya lang ay nanaig ang curiosity ni Kiyoomi. Binuklat niya pa rin kahit na kabado siya, panay na ang tawag sa kanya ni Kenma na kakain na sila kaya sinabi niyang sandali lang dahil may sulat si Atsumu sa kanya. _

_ Bilang number 1 fan ng loveteam nila ay tumabi sa kanya ang butihing kaibigan. “Kenken, kinakabahan talaga ako. Ano kayang laman nito?” _

_ “Baka aamin na rin siya sa ’yo! Alam naman niya na crush mo siya ‘di ba? Tapos base sa lahat ng kuwento ni Tooru at ginagawa niya sa ’yo, nafe-feel kong gusto ka rin niya. Promise, Omi! Lagi-lagi kayong nagtatawagan, sinasalubong niyo ng sabay ‘yung birthday niyo. Pati pasko at new year magkausap kayo. So ano ‘yon? Manhid lang siya?” _

_ Bumuga ng hangin si Kiyoomi at binuklat ang sulat, pero ang tanging tumatak lang sa isip niya ay, “Omi, wala akong nararamdaman para sa’yo. Tanging pagkakaibigan lamang.” _

_ Hindi na niya maalala ang lahat, hindi alam na nabasa na ang pisngi sa luha. Umiyak din si Kenma sa tabi niya. Mas marami pa yatang naiiyak ang kaibigan kaysa sa kanya. _

_ May linya pang, “kung tayo ang plinano ni God sa isa’t isa, tayo talaga” pero mukhang pampalubag-loob lang ang parte ng sulat na ‘yon.  _

_ At sa huli ng sulat ay naroroon ang linya ng mga walang kamatayang martyr, “Na sana pagkatapos ng lahat ng ‘to, magkaibigan pa rin tayo.” _

  
  


_ Nakiiyak ang mga kaklase ni Kiyoomi na umaasa rin para sa kanila dahil nasaksihan ng mga kaklase, pati na rin yata mga ibang year level ay alam na espesyal sila sa isa’t isa. Nagalit din ang ilang tropa niya dahil paasa raw si Atsumu. _

_ Kaya sa galit ni Kiyoomi habang last period nila ay sinulatan niya si Atsumu. Puno ang isang long pad paper back-to-back ng mga bagay na gusto niyang sabihin. _

_ At may sumpa sa huling, “Madali naman akong kausap. Kapag sinabi mo sa akin na ayaw mo talaga, wala na tayong balikan. At hayaan mo, friends pa rin tayo.” _

  
  


_ Friends? _

  
  


_ Isa’t kalahating tanga at gago talaga si Kiyoomi. _

_ Dahil sa huli sarili rin niya ang niloko niya. _

  
  
  


_ Christmas break lang yata ang lumipas at kinausap na rin ni Kiyoomi kaagad si Atsumu. Hindi na rin niya natiis. Isa pa ay nasa iisang barkada sila. Hindi niya puwedeng takasan lahat. Kinumbinsi niya ang sarili na wala na siyang nararamdaman para sa kaibigan. _

_ At mukhang effective naman iyon dahil hindi na sila nagkahiyaan ni Atsumu. Parang walang rejection na nangyari. Ultimo mga kaibigan nila ay napaniwala ni Kiyoomi na wala na siyang nararamdaman para rito. _

_ Sadyang naibaon niya ang damdaming nakatago sa puso niya. Pinatulog niya iyon nang mahimbing at hindi na lang sana ginustong magising. _

  
  


_ Ngunit kagaya ng pahinga ay darating din ang bangungot na gigising sa pusong payapa nang tumitibok. _

  
  


_ Last year nila sa high school nang manligaw ang isang tropa ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. Ewan niya. Nagka-develop-an sila dahil at some point ay naging crush ni Kiyoomi ang kaibigan na itago na lang natin sa pangalang Wakatoshi na anak ng guro nila sa Values. _

  
  


_ Advanced physics class nila iyon nang sabihin ni Ms. Madoka na "beauty is relative". Kaya nang banggitin ni Motoya na sa mata nito ang pinakaguwapo sa classroom nila ay si Wakatoshi, doon na nagbago ang ihip ng hangin para kay Kiyoomi. _

_ He started seeing his close friend on a very different light hanggang sa ang mga usapan at late night chats ay naging espesyal na. _

_ Minsan ay tinatawagan pa siya nito sa landline nila sa bahay kaya ang siste ay kumekerengkeng na si Kiyoomi kahit hindi pa siya nakapagbibihis ng uniporme. _

  
  


_ Mabuti na lang at ni minsan ay hindi sila naging magkaklase ni Atsumu kaya kahit papaano ay may distansya pa rin sila sa isa't isa. _

_ Ito na 'yun. Wala nang naiisip si Kiyoomi kundi sa wakas ay makaka-move on na siya. Na hindi siya habang-buhay na stuck sa best friend niyang kung sino-sino ang gusto at iba ang tinitingnan. _

_ Pagkatapos ni Atsumu na ma-basted ni Kei ay doon naman ito sa lower year na si Shoyo nagkagusto. Okay. Double kill na talaga. _

  
  


_ Ayaw na ni Kiyoomi. Suko na siya. Kahit kinukunsinti siya ni Tooru ay gusto naman niyang matauhan na rin kahit papaano. _

  
  


_ Pero habang magka-MU si Kiyoomi at Wakatoshi ay doon naman lapit nang lapit si Atsumu sa kanya bagay na pinagseselosan ng bebe niya. _

  
  


_ "Best friend mo lang ba talaga? Wala na ba talagang feelings, Kiyoomi?" _

_ "Oo naman. Wala na, Toshi. Saka kung aasa pa rin ako kawawa naman ako. Kaya gusto ko 'tong meron tayo ngayon." _

  
  


_ Pinipilit ni Kiyoomi na i-assure ang lalaki na parte na lang ng kagagahan niya si Atsumu noong trese siya at tanga. _

  
  
  


Pero beinte-sais na si Kiyoomi, thirteen years na silang magkaibigan nila Atsumu. Labindalawang taon na ang nakalipas nang i-reject siya ng lalaki pero parang trese pa rin siya at mas malala na ang pagiging tanga niya.

"Kiyoomi, bagal-bagalan mo ngang maglakad! Bakit ba tinalikuran mo kami agad. Sabi mo labas lang tayo ng jabee, hindi mo sinabing magda-drama ka ng ganito!"

Naglakad sila palabas at naupo sa steps ng hagdanan.

  
  


"Tinago ko 'to sa inyo. Noong bago tayo mag-first year college, lumabas kami nila Tobio at Kourai. 'Yung kaklase nila Shoyo, tanda niyo pa ba?"

Tumango si Kenma, ito talaga ang mas kalmado sa dalawa ni Tooru habang ang huli ay parang kiti-kiti na gusto nang ipatuloy ang kuwento.

"Sila 'yung mga alipores ni Atsumu noon na Grade 7, tama? O ano pinag-usapan niyo, badet! Pabitin naman, kapag inatake ako sa puso isusumbong kita sa asawa ko. Mumultuhin kita 'pag namatay ako dahil sa'yo."

Napahalakhak si Kiyoomi at pinitik ang noo ni Tooru dahil sa pagiging OA nito. "Ito na nga. Kumain lang kami. Dito rin sa Magno kasi may gusto lang sila i-kuwento sa akin. Nagtanong sa math club alam niyo na, ako 'yung president dati. Hanggang sa biglang kinumusta ni Tobio si Atsumu sa akin."

Tahimik ang dalawang kaibigan kaya doon na tinuloy ni Kiyoomi ang kuwento, "Tinanong ko siyempre kung bakit pero sinabi kong okay lang din. Na sa same university ko rin si Atsumu. Same course pero ibang block lang kami. Alam niyo kung anong sinagot nila sa tanong ko?  _ 'E kayo po ni Kuya Atsumu kumusta, Kuya Kiyo? 'Di ba MU po kayo?'  _ Syempre ako nabigla kasi bakit hindi ko alam 'yon!"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Tooru. "Oh my god, Kiyoomi?! Totoo bang sinabi nila Tobio 'yon sa 'yo?"

Umungol si Kiyoomi at tumango. "Yes. Nagulat ako kasi hindi ko alam! Wala akong alam bakit may gano'n silang sinabi sa akin. So pina-explain ko. Syempre naging close nila si Atsumu dahil kay Shoyo at alam niyo namang kalat sa Building D 'yung pagiging tanga ko kay Atsumu. One time raw nakausap nila si Atsumu tinanong nila kung alam ni Manong 'yung feelings ko ang sinagot ni Atsumu,  _ 'oo alam ko at gusto ko rin siya'.  _ Of course non-verbatim pero gets niyo naman 'yung sinasabi ko, ‘di ba?"

Parehong nakaawang ang labi ng dalawa niyang kaibigan.

"Wow. Wala akong masabi as in wow. Pero bakit ngayon mo lang 'to sinabi sa amin?"

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Kiyoomi. "Hindi ko alam. Nakalimutan ko na rin kasi. I think none of these things matter pa sa akin. At least noon. Alam niyo naman ang sinabi ko, tingin ko lang makaka-move on lang ako-"

"Kapag nalaman mong at some point ng katangahan mo, minahal at ginusto ka rin niya," dugtong ni Tooru sa sasabihin niya. "Pero tingin ko may gusto ka pang idagdag sa kuwento mo. Alam mo Omi, masiyado mong hinayaan ang sarili mo na hindi makaramdam kaya ka siguro nagkakaganyan ngayon."

Hinilot ni Kiyoomi ang noo at tumayo. "Magkape nga tayo sa loob. Mukha tayong madungis dito. Saka kanina pa tayo pinagtitinginan ng guard."

Ngumisi si Tooru. "Hindi mo kailangan ng kape, gaga! Kenma, book ka na ng grab. Punta tayong Morato ngayon. Chat lang ako sa asawa ko, magkasama rin silang tatlo ngayon. Sabihan ko lang na iinom tayo."

  
  


Napalunok si Kiyoomi, mukhang mas sasakit ang ulo niya at magugulo ang isipan niya sa ginagawa ng mga kaibigan niya.

  
  
  


_ Boys and girls week nang makaramdam si Kiyoomi ng kakaiba. Part kasi si Atsumu ng SSG bilang secretary at si Kiyoomi naman ay presidente ng Math Club kaya sila ang naging counterpart ng mga advisers nila. _

_ Si Atsumu ang naging school nurse habang si Kiyoomi naman ang counterpart ng math club adviser nila. _

_ Madalas excused sila sa klase dahil kailangan nila gampanan ang tungkulin ng mga guro nila. Masayang experience 'yon at mas na-appreciate ni Kiyoomi kung gaano kabait ang teachers sa math department. _

_ Tinatawag pa siya ng mga itong 'Boss', inasikaso ni Kiyoomi ang time records, nag-iikot sa Buildings A, B, and C para ma-check kung totoong nasa klase ang mga guro. _

_ Habang si Atsumu ay walang ginawa kundi kulitin at uratin siya. Pinahawak na rin nito ang buhok sa kanya dahil according kay Atsumu ay mahirap ayusin ang buhok nito pero dahil best friends sila ay pumayag na ito. _

_ Nag-ikot din sila hanggang sa bumalik sa SS Bureau kung saan nandoon ang mga kasama nilang counterparts this boys and girls week. _

_ Kung dati ay ilang si Kiyoomi na makita silang magkasama ni Atsumu, ngayon ay hindi na. Alam niyang maraming inggit sa kanya dahil guwapo si Atsumu at sino ba naman si Kiyoomi? _

_ Si Kiyoomi na tanga at sinasabi nilang umaasa pa rin kay Atsumu pero ina-assure ni Atsumu na okay lang. At dahil doon ay tampulan na naman sila ng tukso ng barkada. _

_ "3:30 na. Balik ako sa Building D. May kukuhanin lang akong gamit." _

_ At choosy pa ba si Kiyoomi? Bawat oras ay mahalaga. Bawat panahon na kasama si Atsumu ay mahalaga dahil best friend niya ito. _

  
  


_ Tama. Best friend talaga. _

_ Pilit kinukimbinsi na best friend lang niya si Atsumu kahit na hindi maalis ang titig niya rito habang naglalakad sila paakyat, amoy na amoy ang pabango nito habang nakaakbay ‘to sa kanya. _

_ Dama ang tinig na umaalon sa dibdib habang kinakanta ang mga paboritong kanta nila.  _

_ “Ganda talaga ng boses. Bakit kaya hindi ka sumali sa invocation bago matapos ‘yung week?” Biglang tanong ni Atsumu sa kanya pagkatapos nitong kuhanin ang gamit nito at saka ini-lock ang room ng mga ito. _

_ Bawal na kasing mag-stay sa Building D nang lagpas alas-cuatro dahil sinasabi na may nagpaparamdam doon at bilang duwag ay gusto ni Atsumu na asarin si Kiyoomi palagi. _

_ “Si Tooru ang kasali doon! Saka ‘yung ilang 3rd year rep ng math club. Si Ma’am May kasi ang nag-ayos ng mass, ‘di ba?” _

_ Nagkibit-balikat lang si Atsumu bago siya hinawakan sa palapulsuhan at hinila palabas ng building. “Dre, ikaw wala ka nang nakalimutan na gamit sa room niyo ha?” _

_ Kumabog ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi habang nararamdaman ang init ng balat nila. “Wala na po. Nadala na ni Tooru sa SS Bureau kanina. Saka naka-lock na ‘yung room. Nanonood na ‘yung mga hitad ng basketball. May pogi kasing player na pinagkakaguluhan.” _

_ May inter-school games kasing naganap sa kanila at dahil minsan lang masikatan ng araw ang ESEP students ay nasaksihan nila firsthand kung gaano kauhaw ang mga kaklase nila sa mga guwapong lalaki. _

_ “Sus! Guwapo lang pala ang hanap, nandito naman ako!” _

_ Lumukso ang puso ni Kiyoomi at siniko nang pagkainam si Atsumu, “Gago! Ang yabang mo! Patpatin naman. ‘Di ka naman marunong mag-basketball. Wew. Yabang! Ang sabihin mo gusto mo lang sumilip sa Gym sa may Rosca Hall kasi may Arnis match ngayon si Kei. Yiiee, Kei.” _

  
  


_ Minsan talaga parang gago si Kiyoomi. Inaasar pa rin niya si Atsumu sa dati nitong niligawan during 2nd year high school para lang mapatunayan niya sa sarili na hindi na siya nasasaktan.  _

_ Pero jokes on Kiyoomi dahil kahit anong limot niya ay masakit pa rin. Inggit pa rin siya sa mga taong nagkaroon ng espasyo sa puso ni Atsumu. Inggit dahil wala namang ginagawa ang mga ito para makuha ang mundo niya habang si Kiyoomi, lumuha na yata ng sanlibong ulit, nagtitika sa tuwing Mahal na Araw, nananalangin sa simbang gabi pero wala. _

_ Hindi pa rin ibinigay ng langit si Atsumu sa kanya. _

_ Kinurot siya nito sa pisngi. “Selos ka? Tagal na no’ng kay Kei. Ano ka ba, Omi-Omi! Wala na akong gusto sa kanya. Friends na lang kami saka alam ko may ka-MU na ‘yan. ‘Yung pamangkin ng isang teacher sa faculty.” _

_ Umirap lang siya rito at masama mang aminin ay natuwa ang puso ni Kiyoomi. Habang naglalakad-lakad ay makailang ulit na nalaglag ni Kiyoomi ang scratch notebook niya na naglalaman ng narrative reports na daily pinapasa sa SSG president. Mga tungkol sa araw-araw nilang pagta-trabaho bilang school counterparts. _

_ “Ano ba ‘yan, Omi. Lahat na lang nalalaglag.” _

_ Tumaas ang kilay ni Kiyoomi at nagpigil ng ngiti. “Pati puso mo nalaglag?” _

_ Kumindat si Atsumu sa kanya. "Okay lang sinalo mo naman. Boom!" _

  
  
  


_ Umismid siya para pagtakpan ang kilig at gusto niya sanang ilihis ng daanan si Atsumu dahil makikita sila ng kani-kanilang kaklase na nanonood ng match ngayon para sa MAPEH class nila.  _

_ “Sus! Ano? Selos pa rin si Wakatoshi sa akin hanggang ngayon? ‘Di ba binasted mo na ‘yan? Sabi ko sa ’yo bastedin mo na, ‘di ba? Yaan mo nga silang makita tayo.” _

  
  


_ Ang daming tanong ni Kiyoomi. Una sa lahat ay bakit? Bakit kailangan niyang basted-in si Wakatoshi? _

_ Pangalawa ay gusto na ba siya ni Atsumu?  _

_ Pangatlo, nagseselos ba ‘to kay Wakatoshi? _

  
  


_ Ang dami-dami, nalulunod ang isip niya ngunit nanatiling tikom ang mga labi niya. Takot na magtanong dahil baka masaktan na naman siya. _

  
  


_ At halos mayanig ang damdamin ni Kiyoomi nang hawakan ni Atsumu ang kamay niya at pagsalikupin. “‘Lika na, Omi. Punta tayong clinic saka head’s room bago magpasa kay Daichi ng narrative natin ngayon.” _

_ Wala nang nagawa si Kiyoomi, nakalutang sa alapaap nang umikot sila at naglakad sa may LRT. Ni hindi na namalayan na nakarating na sila sa SS Bureau, sumalampak sa mat sa sahig at pinahid ni Atsumu ang pawis sa noo ni Kiyoomi. _

_ Hindi namalayan ang bigat ng presensya nito sa tabi niya, hindi namalayan ang ngiti at pang-aasar nito dahil ito na naman. _

  
  


_ Umiikot na naman ang mundo ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Ah. Dalawang taon na pero putangina. _

  
  


_ Mahal na mahal pa rin pala niya. _

  
  
  


Tumawa si Tooru at hinilot ni Kiyoomi ang ulo niya, inabutan siya nito ng lemon at ang bowl ng asin bago niya inisang lagok ang tequila. “P-Putangina naman. Masama talagang idea ‘tong ginagawa natin. Paano ako kapag nalasing? Lilimasin na naman ng grab ang pera ko.”

“Hahatid kita o kung gusto mo pasundo tayo kay Manong Atsumu mo. Sabi ni Tetsu sa akin, biglang ayaw uminom no’ng sinabi kong iinom tayong tatlo. Mag-aalaga na naman daw ng lasing something like that.”

“Sabihin mo kay manong putangina niya! Lalo na last year. Alam niyo ba! Pagkatapos naming mag-celebrate ng sabay ng birthday last year, doon bumalik ‘yung lahat eh!” Suminghot si Kiyoomi. “Alam ko sa sarili ko na wala na ‘tong patutunguhan. Sabi ng ilang close kong colleagues mag-abroad ako pagkatapos kong sumubok na umamin ulit sa kanya kasi tama sila, hindi ko kakayanin kapag nagpakasal na si Atsumu at hindi ako ‘yung hinihintay niya sa altar.”

_ Drunk words are sober thoughts _ ika nga nila. And maybe alak na ang nagsasalita on behalf of Kiyoomi’s constipated feelings. 

“Siyempre iba kapag tayo-tayong barkada o mga ilang friends natin noong high school ang kinakasal. Parang sacred rule na ngang kami ang kailangan na mag-partner pero hindi ko kayang isipin na ikakasal si Atsumu at hindi sa akin ‘yon.”

Just the thought of it physically pains Kiyoomi. Ang tanga-tanga niya. Ang dami niyang pinalagpas na relasyon kasi deep down, binaon lang naman niya sa kailaliman ng puso niya ang damdamin para kay Atsumu.

Nagkaroon din naman ng ka-relasyon si Kiyoomi kaya lang ay hindi iyon nagtagal at bukod pa roon, nuknukan ng dami ang naka-flings niya. Sabi nga nila Kenma during college days niya ay nangolekta si Kiyoomi ng UAAP Schools dahil sa mga naka-fling niya. Siguro ay unconsciously, hinahanap niya si Atsumu sa katauhan ng mga taong dumadaan sa buhay niya.

Hinahanap ang kayabangan nito at ang ingay nito sa mga taong potential sanang naging karelasyon na noon ni Kiyoomi. Gusto niya ng kapayapaan sa magulo niyang mundo ngunit hanap-hanap pa rin niya ang init at sayang dala ni Atsumu sa buhay niya kahit puro lamang sakit ang dulot nito sa puso niya.

  
  


“Alam mo bang ilan sa high school friends natin, tinatanong ako kung kami pa rin ba ni Atsumu? Anong gusto nilang isagot ko? E never namang naging kami. Putangina ba nila. Tapos si Toshi nag-chat sa akin, si Atsumu pa rin daw ba? Bakit ba nila ako tinatanong ng mga bagay na hindi ko rin alam ang sagot. Paka-gago.”

Hinimas ni Kenma ang likuran niya nang bigla na siyang umiyak, sobrang emotional ni Kiyoomi. Baka dahil na rin sa ikakasal na si Kenma at sila na lang ni Atsumu ang naiwan na single sa barkada. O baka dahil sa katotohanang ngayon lang niya ulit nabuksan ang sugat na kahit minsan ay hindi naman naghilom. 

Hindi hinayaan ni Kiyoomi na pagalingin ang mga sugat niya mula kay Atsumu dahil para saan pa kung pinipili lang din naman niyang masaktan ng paulit-ulit dito?

“Ito na nga, naalala niyo noong birthday ko?! Kasama namin ‘yung ex boyfriend ng common friend naming dalawa. Si Kosuhi! Sabi ba naman niya sa akin, kami raw ba? Kasi bakit iba raw palagi ang tinginan namin ni Atsumu. May feelings pa rin daw ba ako? Tapos ang nasabi lang niya, baka forever nang special si Atsumu sa akin. Laging may space na sa puso kong si Atsumu lang ang mag-ookupa. Siyempre bilang tanga, napaisip na naman ako. Mga friend, nakakapagod na.”

Lumagok muli si Kiyoomi ng alak, mas masarap magkuwento kapag matabil na ang dila at manhid na ang puso. At least bukas ay hindi na siya makararamdam ng sakit. Ganoon kasi siyang tipo ng tao. Iiyak ngayon tapos kinabukasan ay maayos na lahat. Na parang walang nangyari.

Bad coping mechanism pero naniwala si Kiyoomi na habang pinipigil lalong nanggigigil. The more na pinigilan niya ang damdamin noon para kay Atsumu ay all the more na nahulog siya para sa lalaki.

  
  


Kaya hinayaan na lang niya ang sarili na magmahal. Magmahal lang nang magmahal hanggang sa maubos siya nang tuluyan.

  
  


Okay naman na talaga siya eh. Nakaya nga niya ng ilang taon na wala si Atsumu dahil kahit pareho silang nag-accountancy ay alam niyang may iba-iba rin silang buhay. May mga nakilalang bago at nagkaroon ng experiences na hindi nila kasama at isa’t isa.

May milestones sa buhay na ibang set ng kaibigan ang kasama at para kay Kiyoomi normal lang iyon. Kahit naman best friend mo ang isang tao, hindi naman lahat ng bagay ay sinasabi mo sa kanila, ‘di ba? May mga pangyayaring pinipili mo pa ring ilihim at itago.

  
  


Sa loob ng mga taong iyon, inakala ni Kiyoomi na matagal nang mahimbing ang damdamin niya. Matagal na rin naman at mukhang naka-move on na siya. Isa pa ay wala naman talaga siyang mapapala kung maghihintay siya.

Hindi naman siya si Juan Tamad na naghihintay na malaglag ang mansanas sa puno nito. Para lang ‘yong naghihintay na pumuti ang uwak at lumipad ang mga baka.

Kaya lang ay tama bang lumiliwanag ang mukha ni Atsumu tuwing nagsasalubong sila noon sa campus? Tama bang titigan siya nito na para bang sinabit ni Kiyoomi ang bituin sa langit kapag pinakikilala siya nito sa mga blockmates nito?

  
  


Tama bang talunin siya nito ng yakap kapag bigla silang nagkikita sa kabila ng busy schedule nila? (At sa harap pa ng naging jowa nito noon?) Kaya talaga si Kiyoomi ang nagiging ugat ng mga away noon ni Atsumu sa past relationship nito kay Kenjirou.

“Omi, hindi naman sa pinipilit kita. Pero hindi kaya panahon na para kay Atsumu mo mismo marinig ang sagot? Never niyo ‘tong napag-usapan, ‘di ba? Sina Tobio at Kourai lang ang nagsabi sa ’yo ng tungkol sa MU hanash ni Manong. Para hindi ka na rin nahihirapan. Don’t get me wrong, ship na ship namin kayo ng buong barkada. Kulang na lang ipagtirik namin kayo sa lahat ng simbahan eh. Kaso ayaw ka na rin naming masaktan kasi kaibigan ka namin.”

Voice of reason talaga ni Kiyoomi si Kenma. Pakiramdam niya ay matalino siya kapag kausap ito dahil naja-justify ni Kenma ang katangahan niya sa buhay. Habang si Tooru ang enabler na prangka. Tipong _ go ka lang diyan pero alam mo na ang tama at mali _ .

“Para hindi na rin tayo nanghuhula kung ano bang naging real score sa pagitan niyong dalawa. Simpleng, ‘ _ Atsumu, minahal mo ba ako?’ _ O  _ ‘ni minsan ba nagkaroon ka ng katiting na damdamin para sa akin?’  _ That’s it. Ganoon lang kasimple, Kiyoomi. Nang matapos na ang ilang dekadang pag-asa naming lahat sa inyo ni Tsumu!”

Suminghot si Kiyoomi at kumuha ulit ng shot bago napangiwi nang sipsipin niya ang lemon. Buti sana kung kasing-tapang siya ni Tooru at kasing-kalmado ni Kenma. Hindi sana siya nahihirapan ngayon. Madali lang naman ito. Sa sobrang dali ay mas lalo lang nagiging duwag si Kiyoomi na harapin ang lahat.

  
  


“Pero alam niyo, minsan ayaw ko na rin eh. Kasi paano kung mahal niya ako? Tapos ako itong nasanay lang palang sabihin na mahal ko siya kasi after all these year palagi kong binabanggit, palagi kong excuse na may unfinished business ako sa best friend ko. Baka nasanay lang ako? Saka paano kung ready na siya tapos ayoko na pala?”

Huminga si Tooru at kinusot ang buhok niya bago ito mag-take ng shots ng tequila sa lamesa. “O sige. Given the fact na nasanay ka lang sabihin na mahal mo si Atsumu, titigil ba ‘yung isip mo sa mga  _ paano kung _ sa utak mo? Hindi naman, ‘di ba? Dadalhin mo hanggang hukay ‘yan. Kahit nasa deathbed ka na, Omi. At some point magsisisi ka pa rin kung bakit hindi mo tinanong. Sorry ang morbid pero gets mo naman ‘yung punto ko, ‘no? Mas mabuti nang magsisi dahil sumubok ka kaysa magsisi nang hindi mo sinusubukan. Makes sense.”

  
  


Kaso kung kailan inakala ni Kiyoomi na puwede na, baka nga oras nang magseryoso sa katauhan ng ibang tao ay muling dadating si Atsumu na parang bagyo.

Kaya nga baka pangalan ng tao ang ibinibigay sa mga delubyo ay para hindi nila makalimutan kung gaano katindi ang ginawa nilang pagwasak sa isang lugar. Sa bawat bigkas mo ng pangalan, sa bawat makikita mong daan ay malalasahan mo kung gaano kapait ang dinanas mo sa kamay ng bagyo.

  
  


At paulit-ulit na wawasakin ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi. Paulit-ulit na sisirain hanggang sa maubos na naman siya.

  
  


At hindi magrereklamo si Kiyoomi dahil dakila siyang masokista. O baka simpleng dahilan lang na mahal na mahal niya lang ito kaya hinahayaan niyang matikman ang bawat hagupit na dala ni Atsumu sa buhay niya.

  
  
  


Siguro nga ito na ang long-awaited talk nila na parehas nilang ipinagpaliban. Tama naman si Tooru, mas gugustuhin ni Kiyoomi na mamatay na hindi iniisip ang mga  _ what ifs  _ sa buhay niya kaysa nasa hukay na siya ay baka hilahin pa niya ang paa ng magiging asawa ni Atsumu.

  
  


_ Morbid pero it makes sense. _

  
  


“Payong kaibigan lang naman ‘to lahat, Omi. Sa huli, ikaw pa rin naman ang magde-decide. Ayaw kong guluhin ang isip mo pero bakit hindi mo kaya i-suggest kay Atsumu na pagdating niyo ng 30 at wala pa rin kayong someone special by that time ay i-try niyong kayo na lang dalawa. After all, masarap na pundasyon ang pagkakaibigan sa isang relasyon."

  
  


_ Nalintikan na ang lunod sa alak na puso at isip ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Mukhang may mga bagay na naman siyang gagawin na wala sa sariling pag-iisip niya. _

  
  
  
  
  


**_Circa 2009. Enero._ **

  
  


_ Bagong taon ng buhay nila ay mapilit si Wakatoshi. Bumalik ito kahit na binasted niya ito at bilang wala sa katinuan ay pumayag ulit si Kiyoomi na magpaligaw. _

_ Siguro ay ang sama pakinggan ngunit gusto ni Kiyoomi ang pakiramdam ng sinusuyo, ng minamahal pero kapag dumating na sa punto na kailangan nang ihinto ang habulan ay ayaw na niya. _

_ He only like things in between, palaman sa tinapay at ang thrill ng chase sa isang prospective relationship.  _

_ Pero hindi ang commitment. _

  
  


_ Gusto naman ni Kiyoomi si Wakatoshi. Bukod sa matalino ito ay hindi rin naman pahuhuli sa pagwapuhan ang pag-uusapan kaya lang naiwan sa talampakan ang utak ni Kiyoomi. Matalino rin siyang tao pero bobo pagdating kay Atsumu. _

  
  


_ "May stuff toy kang dala kanina? Sino nagbigay niyan?" Bungad ni Atsumu pagkatapos nilang mag-take ng SM Scholarship exam sa may Mall of Asia office. _

_ "Si Toshi. Nainggit kasi ako kay Tooru, binigyan ni Hajime ng teddy bear no'ng field trip. Eh ang Hajime sinabi kay Toshi so ayun, go figure." _

_ Sinundo sila ng tatay ng best friend niya at sumakay sila sa kotse ng mga ito. _

_ "Nililigawan ka pa rin? Kala ko ba binasted mo na?" _

_ Nanlaki ang mata ni Kiyoomi dahil dinig sa boses ni Atsumu ang pagkayamot. "Ay? Affected ka? Ikaw ang nililigawan? E sa bumalik at persistent, kaya tinanggap ko. Gagalit ka?" _

_ "Hindi naman ako nagagalit. Hindi lang talaga kami boto sa kanya kahit tropa pa siya nila Hajime." _

_ "Alam ko naman pinapasok ko, dre. Ayaw kong magalit ang tropa sa akin kasi boto talaga sila kay Wakatoshi for me. Nga pala, hinahanap ka nila Papa sa bahay. Kailan ka ulit dadalaw?" _

_ Hindi pa sumasagot si Atsumu ay sumali na sa usapan ang Mama at Papa nito sa kanila. "Kiyoomi, anak, may lovelife ka na pala ha. Ito bang si Atsumu namin, wala pa?" _

_ "Tito, tanungin niyo po 'yan kung may progress na kay Shoyo. Kilala niyo po siya? 'Yung nililigawan ni Atsumu?" _

_ Mapait man sa panlasa ay nagpanggap si Kiyoomi na excited sa usapan na ito. _

_ "Wala 'yon, Ma, Pa. Huwag niyo po pinapansin si Omi, palibhasa nililigawan ng anak ng teacher ang isang ‘to." _

  
  


_ Marami pa silang napag-usapan at napagbiruan, nakatulog din si Kiyoomi sa layo ng byahe at mag-a-alas siyete na ng gabi nang ma-drop off siya ng mga Miya sa kanto nila. _

_ "Sure kang okay ka na rito, anak?" _

_ "Opo, Tita. Salamat po sa paghatid, Tito. Ingat po kayo. Pakikumusta na lang po ako kay Samu. Dre, see you bukas!" _

  
  


_ Kung susumahin talaga ay match made in heaven sila. Best friends at maraming nagsasabi na bagay silang dalawa. Kilala na rin si Kiyoomi ng kakambal ni Atsumu at open si Atsumu sa pamilya ni Kiyoomi. _

_ Kaya lang, kahit ano pang pilit mo, kahit ano pang kagustuhan mo na matupad lahat ng daydreams mo kasama ang taong hindi ka naman gusto ay wala ring mangyayari. _

_ Balewala lang din lahat. At uubusin pa nga ba ni Kiyoomi ang oras niya sa ganito?  _

  
  


_ Naman! Dahil tanga siya. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  


_ Prom night noong 4th year high school ay date ni Kiyoomi si Wakatoshi. Kinilig siya dahil inaya siya nito ngunit may lason sa utak ni Kiyoomi na sana ay ayain siya ni Atsumu. _

_ Pero malabo pa sa tubig kanal na maganap ang pangyayaring gano'n sa buhay niya. Unti-unti na ring napagdesisyunan ni Kiyoomi na tama na. _

_ Sobra na ang magsayang ng oras para sa isang tao na hindi naman siya tatapunan ng kahit anong pansin. _

  
  


_ Gusto naman niyang magsimula ng panibagong buhay na siya naman ang sasaya at tamang-tama ang prom night na ito para makalimot siya. _

  
  
  


_ Ka-table niya sina Tooru at Kenma kasama ang mga kaharutan ng mga itong sina Hajime at Tetsurou. Kasama rin nila sa table ang ilang barkadang si Mika at ang manliligaw nitong si Daishou. Pati ang ilang girls sa section nila. _

_ May deal kasi ang advanced physics teacher nila na dapat lahat ng boys ay may maisayaw na kaklase nilang babae para maging maganda ang experience ng prom sa lahat. _

  
  


_ Masaya naman ang lahat, nagsayaw sila nila Tooru at Kenma bago nagpunta ang mga ito sa kalandian nila. Nalaman din niyang sinagot ni Mika si Daishou, nakita niyang kasayaw ng mga long time couples sa classroom nila ang isa't isa at masaya si Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Lalo na at agad siyang hinablot ni Wakatoshi at dinala sa dance floor. Halos yakapin niya rin ito, damang-dama ni Kiyoomi ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura niya. _

_ Ngunit ilang saglit pa ay nilapitan din sila ng Mama ni Wakatoshu at hinila na ang lalaki pauwi. Katakot-takot na pang-aasar ang binigay ng mga kaibigan sa kanila.  _

_ Maya-maya pa ay hila-hila ni Tooru si Atsumu, kagaya ng pangako nito. At walang ibang hiling noon si Kiyoomi kundi ang ito ang maging last dance niya. _

_ "Okay porma natin ngayon ha. Mr. Pogi talaga, hindi malubayan ng kahit sino," tudyo ni Kiyoomi nang tumunog ang malamyos na musika sa sound system. _

_ "Gago. Na-corner lang. Syempre member ng SSG kailangan friendly pa rin kahit na prom na." _

_ "Sipsip ka lang kamo!" Natawa si Kiyoomi, magkalebel ang tingin nila at halos malusaw si Kiyoomi sa magandang mata ng kaibigan niya. Nakalagay ang kamay sa malawak na balikat nito at ang palad ni Atsumu ay nasa baywang niya. _

_ Minemorya niya ang init ng balat nito sa kanya, gusto niyang dumating ang panahon na kapag tumingin siya sa magandang mata ni Atsumu ay hindi na siya kakabahan. _

_ Gusto niyang dumating ang pagkakataon na hindi na niya ikukumpara sa mga bituin kung gaano kaningning ang kislap ng mata ng lalaki.  _

  
  


_ At ngayong gabi ay palalayain na ni Kiyoomi lahat ng sakit at damdaming kailanman ay hindi masusuklian. Everyone was rooting for them pero oras na rin para tapusin nilang lahat ang pag-asang gawa lamang ng malikot na utak at matang nakakakita. _

  
  


_ "Atsu," Bulong ni Kiyoomi, "Lapit na graduation natin ha. Magkakahiwalay na tayo nila Tooru." _

_ "Huwag mong ipaalala. Gusto mong hindi ulit kita kibuin ng Pasko at New Year kasi pinaiyak mo ako sa scrapbook mo? Kala mo naman parang mag-a-abroad ka na." _

_ Sentimental kasing tao si Kiyoomi. Ginawan niya ng scrapbook si Atsumu bilang regalo sa Pasko kasama ang isang set ng panyo. Scrapbook iyon na naglalaman ng messages niya para sa best friend pati na mga jeje at baby pics nitong natagpuan niya sa facebook account. _

_ Muntik pa silang magkatampuhan noon dahil hindi siya nito binati noong Pasko kahit na panay ang comment nito sa facebook posts ng kabarkada nila. _

_ Hanggang nang sabay nilang salubungin ang New Year ay doon lang umamin si Atsumu na iniyakan nito ang scrapbook niya. Sila kasi talaga ang mag-best friends. Mas malapit sa isa't isa at mas maraming bagay na sila lang ang nakakaalam dalawa. _

_ Maliban na lang sa damdamin ni Kiyoomi na ginawa niyang kasinungalingan at tinago pa rin sa kaibigan ang lahat. _

_ "Mami-miss kita. Kayo nila Kuroo. Kayong lahat. Sana kahit college na tayo magkakaibigan pa rin tayo lalo na tayong dalawa." _

  
  


_ All the more na gusto ni Kiyoomi na maka-move on na. Hindi naman tama na pag-isipan niya bawat kilos at galaw ni Atsumu. Hindi tama na umaasa siya gayong malambing lang marahil ang kaibigan sa lahat. _

_ "Kita mo 'to. Ikaw ang madrama! Saka ano ba, college lang 'yan. For sure magkikita pa rin tayong lahat. Malay mo magkakasama tayo sa iisang university." _

_ "Sana nga, Omi. Salamat sa lahat. Masaya akong naging mag-best friend tayo." _

  
  


_ May luha sa mata ni Kiyoomi hindi dahil sa sakit kundi dahil sa saya. Anu't ano pa man ay isa si Atsumu sa nagbigay ng kulay sa high school life niya. _

_ Mukhang totoo ngang ito ang pinakamasayang yugto sa buhay niya bilang estudyante.  _

_ Naranasan niyang maging masaya, magmahal, at masaktan.  _

  
  


_ Buo na ang buhay niya. _

  
  


_ At handa na siyang magsimula ng bagong buhay dahil pagdating ng colllege ay makakalimutan na rin niya ang lahat. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


_ Posible ko pa bang makalimutan _

_ Ang nakaraan o parang hindi naman. _

  
  


* * *

"Manong, bitbitin mo nga 'tong best friend mong lasenggo. Tingnan mo, iinom hindi naman kaya!"

Napatawa si Atsumu nang ihatid nila Tooru at Kenma si Kiyoomi sa shared apartment nila sa may Guadalupe. Nasa apartment din nila ang kani-kaniyang significant others ng dalawang kaibigan.

"P-Putangina ka, Tooru! ‘Di ako lasing! Oh nandito ka pala dre. Ang pangit mo ha!" Suminok si Kiyoomi at napailing si Atsumu nang inihiga ito sa couch bago hinubad ang sapatos.

Panay ang litanya ng mura ni Kiyoomi, bugnutin itong lasing at aliw na aliw si Atsumu sa best friend niya.

"Tuloy kayo. Gusto niyo bang dito na lang kayong apat matulog May extra mattress kami ni Omi sa kabilang kwarto. Nakainom din naman tayong lahat kaya don't drunk drive mga pre lalo't may ikakasal sa atin."

"Eh kayo ni Kiyoomi, Manong, may balak bang mag-seryosohan ha?" Masungit na tanong ni Tooru at nasamid si Atsumu kahit walang laman ang bibig niya.

"Gago, foul! Ano bang sinasabi mo, Tooru!"

"Oo nga, Manong! Kailan mo balak! Baka mapaanak 'tong asawa ko."

"Ulol mo, Hajime ha! Wala akong obaryo pero gets mo naman siguro Atsumu ang sinasabi namin, di ba? Bakit hindi niyo kaya subukan? Pareho naman kayong walang syota. Try niyo lang."

  
  


Biglang kinabahan si Atsumu sa mga sinasabi ng mga kaibigan niya. Hindi naman nila napag-uusapan ang ganitong bagay simula pa lang noong una. Sacred rule nilang ibaon na sa limot ang pag-reject niya kay Kiyoomi noong high school sila.

Dahil una, sobrang asshole move ng pangyayaring iyon at pangalawa, masiyado pa silang bata. Ano bang muwang ni Atsumu sa mahal mahal na ganyan?

_ Wala. _

Mas lalo siyang kinabahan nang halos hablutin na ni Kiyoomi ang butones ng polo shirt nitong suot.

"S-Saglit lang. Kukuha lang ako ng pamalit ni Omi. Kenma, please. Ikaw lang ang ‘di lasing kaya paki-asikaso muna 'yang tomador na 'yan."

  
  


Pabulong-bulong lang si Atsumu habang papunta sa kuwarto ni Kiyoomi. Nag-decide silang magsama nang malipat sa isa sa Big 4 firms si Kiyoomi habang si Atsumu ay nasa international hedge fund office.

Madalas salungat ang schedule nila. 8-5 si Kiyoomi pero masiyado itong paborito ng Audit Manager kaya naman natatambakan ito ng trabaho. Madalas ay hatinggabi na umuuwi.

Habang si Atsumu naman ay naka-pattern sa ibang bansa ang oras ng trabaho niya. Alas onse ang start ng shift niya at inuumaga na ng uwi.

Pagdating ng umaga ay doon lang sila magkikita ni Kiyoomi minsan kapag naabutan pa niya ito sa apartment.

  
  


Kaya ngayon ay kinakabahan siya dahil sinubukan niyang huwag tingnan si Kiyoomi nang higit pa sa isang kaibigan. Matagal nang maayos ang relasyon nila. Kung dati ay natakot si Atsumu na mawala ito sa buhay niya, ngayon ay ayaw na niyang maulit iyon.

He almost lost Kiyoomi dahil sa kagaguhan niyang masaktan ito. Pero sabi nga ng isang kanta,  _ there's no easy way to break somebody's heart. _

  
  


Adventurous talaga si Atsumu, kakaiba ang taste. Isa pa, masiyadong kakaiba ang taste niya sa mga nagugustuhan noon. Bukod naman sa nababasted madalas ay kung sinagot siya ng una niyang naging jowang si Keiji ay nag-break din sila dahil tamang hinala ito kay Kiyoomi.

  
  


Sumunod na seryosong relasyon niya ay kay Kenjirou. Pero ibang usapan iyon. Ayaw na niyang ungkatin ang pangyayaring iyon dahil may bagay siyang hindi naamin sa barkada dahil doon.

Isa pa ay matagal na rin silang break. Balita rin ni Atsumu ay may bago na si Kenjirou at mabuti naman iyon dahil hindi naman siya nahirapang mag-move on sa lalaki. 

Si Kiyoomi rin naman ay nagkaroon ng flings. Sa sobrang daming  _ flings _ hindi na tuloy maalala ni Atsumu kung may bago ba ito kaya naglasing ang lalaki. Basta ang huling nobyo nito ay noong college rin sila.

  
  


Lumabas siya patungo sa sala at pinilig ang ulo. Kung ano-ano na namang kagaguhan ang naiisip niya. Iniwan niya sa lamesita ang damit na dinala naman ni Tetsurou sa CR dahil sinamahan ni Kenma na asikasuhin ang kaibigan.

  
  
  


_ "Ito tinanong ko na 'to kay Kiyoomi. Gusto ko ring malaman sa iyo, manong. Bakit hindi naging kayo ni Kiyoomi noong high school tayo?" _

  
  
  


Huminga siya nang malalim, walang maapuhap na sagot sa isip. Dahil ano nga bang sasabihin niya? 

  
  


_ Wala. _

  
  


_ Wala siyang nararamdaman noon kay Kiyoomi hanggang sa may isang pangyayaring naka-trigger ng lahat. _

  
  


_ Na hindi niya aaminin kahit kanino. Mas mabuting ilibing niya sa limot ang lahat kaysa magdesisyon na naman siya nang padalos-dalos. _

  
  


"Ewan ko. Hindi ko rin alam ang sagot. Bakit ba natin 'to pinag-uusapan? Anong nangyayari? May hindi ba ako alam?"

Umirap si Tooru at dama niyang gusto na siyang tirisin nito, "Alam mo, minsan iniisip ko bakit ba mahal na mahal ka ni Kiyoomi noon. Bukod sa ang chaka mo noong high school, ang manhid mo ring kupal ka!"

"Ano na namang ginawa ko? Amputa, may galit pa rin kayo sa nangyari noon? Nasabi ko na lahat eh. Napag-usapan na namin 'to ni Kiyoomi. Nagkalinawan na rin kami."

  
  


Tumayo si Tooru at umiling lang. "Tetsu! Mauna na kami ni Hajime sa kuwarto. Ako na mag-aayos ng extra foams natin."

Binigyan siya ng isang makahulugang tingin ni Hajime bago ngumisi.  _ "Malinaw na nga ba talaga, Tsumu? Nasabi mo na nga ba talaga lahat? O hindi pa? Sige ka. Baka magsisi ka." _

  
  
  


Umupo si Atsumu sa sofa at tumitig sa puting kisame.

  
  


_ Kailan ba siya patatahimikin ng panahong sana ay hindi na lang niya inalam? _


	2. 2013

* * *

_ Sa bahay ng mga Sakusa dinala si Atsumu ng mga paa niya isang Linggo ng hapon. _

_ Lukot na piraso ng mga papel. May mga ilan doon na mapupunit na. Ngunit maingat iyong inabot ni Kiyoomi habang tawang-tawa ang kaibigan na magkwento tungkol sa mga sulatan nilang itinago pa nito. _

_ Madalas kasi silang magpalitan ng mga liham na ipinaabot nila sa mga kaibigan o ‘di kaya minsan ay tatakas sa may classroom para magpasa ng secret notes. _

  
  


_ Good times during high school days nila. _

  
  


_ "Pati nga rejection letter mo tinago ko pa eh." _

_ Nagulat si Atsumu at inilapag ang baso ng juice na iniinom niya.  _

_ "Seryoso ka talaga, Kiyoomi? Gago bakit mo naman tinago 'yon?" _

_ Tumawa si Kiyoomi at naupo sa tabi niya. "Bakit? Bawal pa? Para may remembrance ako. Para may tatawanan ako pagdating ng panahon." _

_ At nang mahawakan ni Atsumu ang sulat ay muli niyang nabasa ang laman ng pagiging impulsive niya noong high school. _

_ Masiyado kasi siyang nagpadala noon kay Rintarou, ang best friend ni Kei. Si Kei kasi ang una niyang niligawan noon. Siguro safe sabihin na si Kei ang puppy love ni Atsumu. _

_ At si Rintarou ang lumason sa isip niya. Nalaman kasi ni Atsumu na may blog si Kiyoomi at mukhang doon nalaman ni Rintarou ang impormasyong umaasa si Kiyoomi sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman niya ang bagay na 'yon pero wala lang kasi sa hinagap ni Atsumu ang mga seryosohan na bagay. Masiyado pa silang bata. Period. Iyon lang talaga ang dahilan ng lahat ng iyon. _

_ Kaya rin siguro takot siya na alamin kung ano na ang nasa isip ni Kiyoomi ngayon. Kung nagalit ba ito sa kanya sa kabila ng lahat. _

_ Omi, wala po akong nararamdaman sayo, pakikipagkaibigan po lamang. Huwag po sanang masamain. Kaya po nating diktahan ang ating isipan pero hindi natin kayang diktahan ang ating puso. Kung tayo po talaga ang iplinano ni God para sa isa't isa, magiging tayo po talaga. Kung hindi man, may magiging ka-relasyon po kayong tao na mas deserving sa pagmamahal mo. Bata ka pa, marami ka pang makakasalamuhang taong tiyak na mamahalin ka. Sana pagkatapos ng liham nato, magkaibigan pa rin tayo. _

_ Lumunok si Atsumu at nagulat nang bigla na lang hablutin ulit ni Kiyoomi ang sulat, "Ano, okay na, Atsu? Masaya ka na? Akin na ulit. Baka masira mo 'to. Prized possession ko 'to. Balak ko pa ipa-frame 'yan." _

_ "La gago ka, seryoso? Ang jejemon ng sulat ko dito bukod sa balikong handwriting ko. Wew. Kiyoomi naman, tapon mo na nga kasi." _

_ "Hep! Tama na, akin na 'yan. Baka masira mo pa. Akin 'to eh! Binigay mo 'to, wala nang bawian." _

_ Tumahimik si Atsumu, nakapatay ang ilaw sa sala nila Kiyoomi ngunit bukas ang sa may bandang kusina.  _

_ Hapon na sa labas at nag-aagaw na ang liwanag at dilim. May kung anong kakaiba sa itsura ni Kiyoomi habang naghuhugas ng mga pinggan. _

  
  


_ Pagkatapos ay lumapit ito sa kanya, kakaiba pa rin ang ekspresyon ni Atsumu. Nararamdaman niya iyon sa sarili. _

_ "O makatingin ka? Problema mo?" _

_ Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Atsumu nang sikuhin siya ni Kiyoomi. Iniisip kung safe na bang itanong ang ilang bagay na gumugulo sa isip niya. "Omi, gaano katagal?" _

  
  


_ "Ang alin?" _

_ "Gaano ka katagal nag-move on?" _

_ "Gaano ako katagal naka-move on sa'yo? Kumpletuhin mo kasi! Parang tanga naman, Tsumu." _

_ Sumimangot si Atsumu. "Alam mo naman pala tinatanong ko bakit kailangan ulit-ulitin pa?" _

_ "Hmm. 3 years. Hep! Bakit ganyan ka na naman makatingin! E sa nahirapan talaga ako mag-move on sa 'yo. Nawala na lang no'ng nag-first year college tayo. Basta kalagitnaan ng first year. Bakit mo naitanong?" _

_ Lumunok lang siya. 3 years? Ibig bang sabihin, sa mga panahong may gusto si Atsumu at nanligaw ng iba ay mahal pa rin siya ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ What the fuck. _

  
  


_ "Bakit ba gulat na gulat ka? May kanya-kanyang phase ang tao, dre. Hindi mo mapipilit kung hindi nila kaya. Sa kaso ko, pag pinipilit ko, lalo lang akong masasaktan. So ginawa ko, minahal na lang kita hanggang sa maubos lahat.” _

_ Pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay napakagago niya habang nakikinig kay Kiyoomi. Na kahit saang anggulo tingnan ay manhid siya dahil hindi man lang siya natutong makiramdam sa feelings ng kaibigan niya. _

_ “O-Okay ka na ba ngayon?” _

_ Tiningnan lang siya ni Kiyoomi na para bang hibang na nagtanong ng ganoon dito. “Hala? Parang gago? Siyempre, okay na ako! Sana ikaw okay na rin after ni Keiji.” _

_ Gumaan ang tensyon sa balikat ni Atsumu kahit na pakiramdam niya ay mayroon talagang mali sa sitwasyon at sa kilos ni Kiyoomi. “Sus! Ang tagal na rin niyan. Hindi rin naman kami tumagal. Gusto raw niya mag-focus sa pag-aaral.” _

_ “Nako, Atsumu! Kilala kita, feel ko ‘di ka pa nakaka-move on. First mo ‘yon, ‘di ba?” _

_ “First lang ‘yon! Pero hindi naman masiyadong seryoso kaya hindi masakit. Tumigil ka na nga! Ikaw nga balita ko may mga kalandian ka na.” _

_ At rumatsada na ang bibig ni Kiyoomi tungkol sa mga naka-fling nito. Ang ilan ay reto ng kaklase nila noong high school. Hindi niya aaminin ngunit cute naman ang kaibigan niya. _

  
  


_ Shit! _

_ Cute pala si Kiyoomi. _

_ “Kapag niloko ka nila, gugulpihin namin ‘yan!” _

_ “Sira! Okay lang ako, ‘no! Saka bawal daw ma-attached eh. Tamang harot lang so ayon. Play time lang ako.” _

_ Maya-maya pa ay nagpaalam na si Atsumu pauwi. Hinatid pa siya ni Kiyoomi hanggang sa may kanto at habang nakikita niya ang pagtalikod ng kaibigan ay bigla itong hinabol ni Atsumu. _

_ Hinablot at biglang niyakap.  _

_ Niyakap sa mainit na kalsada, dumadaan ang mga tricycle, mga taong nakatingin pero wala siyang pakialam. _

_ Gusto lang niya itong ikulong sa bisig niya dahil ayaw niya itong mawala. _

  
  


_ Ayaw makawala. _

  
  


_ “Bye, Omi. Ingat ka.”  _

_ Hindi na niya hinintay na umimik ito at matuling naglakad si Atsumu na para bang walang nangyari kahit na mabilis ang kabog ng puso niya. _

  
  


_ Let’s go, bobo. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


Nakaalis na ang mag-asawang Tooru at Hajime habang nakaupo pa rin si Atsumu sa sofa, nakikinig sa malambing na tinig ni Kenma at Tetsurou na binabantayan si Kiyoomi na mukhang nagsusuka na yata ngayon.

Ngumiwi siya. Maraming bagay siyang gustong ikumpisal sa buong barkada. Lalo na sa mga pangyayari noong 4th year high school sila.

Sobrang asshole move kaso wala siyang choice gawin. Basta ang natatandaan ni Atsumu, isang araw pagkatapos ng prom night ay nagkaroon sila ng YES-O Camping sa eskwelahan. Overnight camping ‘yon mula first year hanggang 4th year students ng Building D.

At bilang si Tooru ang presidente ng YES-O Club ay sinadya nitong pagsamahin sila ni Kiyoomi sa isang grupo.

Kaya walang ginawa si Atsumu kundi bakuran si Kiyoomi buong gabi. Nakikita niyang tinititigan ito ni Wakatoshi kaya pilit niyang nililihis ang atensyon ni Kiyoomi rito.

Noong tanghali kasi ng camping nila ay nakita ni Atsumu na magka-holding hands ang dalawa kasama ang ilang barkada ng mga ito. Nakakaramdam siya ng kakaiba na mukhang sasagutin na ng kaibigan si Wakatoshi at natetensyon si Atsumu noon.

Kaya naman buong atensyon nito ay inagaw niya. Hinawakan ang kamay kahit hindi naman ito kanya, sinadyang maupo sa harap ng tropa lalo na noong program kinagabihan para makita ng lahat kung paano niya akbayan si Kiyoomi.

  
  


At kung paano niya angkinin si Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ Gago talaga.  _

  
  


Inaya pa niya si Kiyoomi noon na umakyat sa Building D kasagsagan ng gabi dahil alam niyang takot ito sa dilim kaya nakasubsob si Kiyoomi sa dibdib niya habang naglalakad.

Naalala niya kung paano nila ito tawanan nina Bokuto at Daishou habang inaasar nila si Kiyoomi.

Alam niyang nagalit sa kanila ang barkada dahil lahat yata ng na-tripan ng mga ito na lower years noong YES-O Camp ay may gusto kay Atsumu.

_ Sabagay. _ Gago naman din silang lahat. Kung kupal si Atsumu noon ay mas gago ang tropa dahil nakipag-break ang ilan sa mga syota ng mga ito dahil lang sa lower years na natipuhan noong camping.

Hanggang dahil sa pagbakod ni Atsumu ay nalaman niya mula kay Motoya na tuluyan nang binasted ni Kiyoomi si Wakatoshi kinagabihan pagkauwi nila sa camping.

At balik siya noon sa panliligaw kay Shoyo. Na kalaunan ay binasted din siya.

  
  


Araw-araw ay tinatanong pa rin niya sa sarili kung bakit nga ba niya sinira ang shot sa happiness ni Kiyoomi bago sila grumaduate noong high school.

Baka dahil takot siyang maiwanan? Dahil kapag nagkaroon ng nobyo si Kiyoomi, siguradong mawawala na si Atsumu sa picture. Masiyado kasi siyang madamot.

  
  


Na kahit hindi naman sa kanya ay inangkin niya.

  
  


Literal niyang pinaasa ang kaibigan niya noon kaya nga nang nag-usap sila during college na it took Kiyoomi three years to move on, pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay na-take advantage niya ang feelings nito.

At hanggang ngayon ay kinukutkot siya ng konsensya niya lalo na nang guluhin ng mga kaibigan nila ang isipan niya.

  
  


_ Bakit nga ba hindi naging sila noon ni Kiyoomi? _

  
  


_ Bakit kaya hindi nila subukan ngayon? _

  
  


_ Putangina. _

  
  


_ Ganito ba talaga kapag lahat sa barkada mo ay ikakasal na? _

  
  
  


"Ayan, diyan muna kayong dalawa. Mag-usap kayo. Omi, alam kong nahimasmasan ka na. At ikaw naman, Atsumu, ipaubos mo 'yung gatorade kay Kiyoomi. Halos isuka na niyan buong sikmura niya kanina. Kapag may problema, chat niyo lang kami."

  
  


Tumingin si Atsumu sa kaibigan. Ang dami niyang realizations at tanong mostly ay para sa sarili. Bakit ngayon lang niya ito napansin sa kakaibang liwanag? Bakit hindi niya pa itinuloy noong college sila?

"Ano, kinausap ka rin ba nila Tetsu tungkol sa atin? Kasi lahat sila 'yan ang naging topic kanina sa Morato. Bakit hindi raw naging tayo. Ngayon, Atsumu, sagutin mo ako.  _ Bakit nga ba hindi naging tayo? _ "

  
  


Namungay ang mata ni Kiyoomi kaya iniiwasan ni Atsumu na balikan pa ang nakaraan nila. Hindi siya proud sa pagiging gagong gwapo niya dati pero nagbago naman na siya.

Alam niyang marami siyang nasaktan noon nang di sinasadya. At kasama na si Kiyoomi roon.

  
  


"Thirteen years na, Kiyoomi," hinga ni Atsumu, "Bakit ngayon mo lang 'to tinanong sa akin?"

Nakita niyang tumulo ang luha ni Kiyoomi sa pisngi bago ikiniling ang ulo sa kanya. "Kasi hindi ko na kaya, Atsumu. Hindi pala ako matatahimik. Hindi na tayo mga bata, kinakasal na ang mga kaibigan natin. Ayaw kong mahinto ang buhay ko sa iyo. Naghahanap din ako ng sagot. Kailangan ko ring malaman kung bakit thirteen years na, para kang mantsa sa puting damit ko na hindi ko matanggal. Thirteen years na, ganito ka ba kahirap kalimutan?"

  
  


Kinagat ni Atsumu ang nanginginig niyang mga labi. "Meron pa rin ba, Omi? A-Ako pa rin ba 'yung laman niyan?"

Pagak itong tumawa sa kanya. "Alam mo kung bakit pinilit kitang manood noon ng  _ I'm drunk, I love you _ ? Baka sakaling may ma-realize ka. Kaso puta, bato ka na yata talaga pagdating sa akin. Mahirap ba akong mapansin noon, Atsu?"

"Omi, please."

"Hindi, Atsumu. Hindi ako lasing. Huwag na nating hintayin pa kinabukasan kasi baka hindi na dumating at maduwag na naman ako. Thirteen years, Atsumu. Thriteen years na tayong magkaibigan. Kaso hindi ako si Carson kasi putangina, hindi pa rin ako graduate sa 'yo."

  
  


Nanikip ang dibdib niya habang nakatingin kay Kiyoomi na umiiyak na naman ngayon. 

"Sabihin mo sa akin, Manong. Ano bang kailangan kong gawin para makalimutan na kita? Para naman makahanap ako ng iba? Kasi puta naman, para akong may withdrawal symptoms pagdating sa 'yo."

  
  


"Kalimutan?" Nabasag ang tinig ni Atsumu, "Kalimutan as in, iiwanan mo na ako? P-Pero paano 'yung pagkakaibigan natin?"

"Atsumu, hindi naman magbabago 'yung pagkakaibigan natin. Gusto ko lang matapos 'to lahat? Lahat ng nararamdaman ko para sa iyo. Kasi alam kong wala naman tayong patutunguhan? Gusto ko lang tingnan ka at masabi na wala na akong nararamdaman para sa 'yo. Gusto ko lang ding magpatuloy ang ikot ng mundo kong huminto kapag ikaw na ang usapan."

  
  


_ Ah. _

_ Selfish. Selfish na naman si Atsumu dahil ayaw niyang huminto ito. Hindi pa rin niya kayang mawala si Kiyoomi sa buhay niya. _

"Kasi paano kapag kinasal ka na? Maiiwan ako. Hindi naman yata tama na makisiksik ako sa buhay niyo ng magiging asawa mo." Umiling si Kiyoomi sa kanya, basang-basa ng luha ang buong mukha. "Hindi na tayo bata. Hindi ko na dapat idepende sa'yo ang kaligayahan ko. Suko na ako. Hirap na hirap na akong itago pa ‘to."

Hinaplos ni Atsumu ang pisngi ng kaibigan, sinalo bawat luha nito. "Lagi ka na lang umiiyak dahil sa akin. Hindi ko alam kung anong nakita mo sa akin. Sa kabila ng lahat ng ginawa ko hindi mo ako tinapon."

Malambing na ngumiti si Kiyoomi sa kanya. "Nagpahinga lang ako. Pero imposibleng makalimutan kita kasi buong buhay ko sa 'yo na umikot. At Atsumu, mahal lang kita. Mahal kita, wala akong ibang nakita kundi ito lang. Kahit ang dami namang iba e hindi sila ikaw e. Alam kong pinili lang natin kung saan tayo mas tatagal kaso bumalik lang lahat sa akin. Hindi maalis-alis na mahal kita. Tumanda na tayo’t lahat, ikaw pa rin."

Huminga si Atsumu nang malalim, kagaya ng usapan nila ng buong barkada baka ito na rin ang panahon na subukan niyang unahin naman si Kiyoomi. Titigan naman si Kiyoomi at hanapin kung ano bang nakita nito sa kanya para mahalin siya nang ganito kalaki.

"Ayaw kong kalimutan mo ako. O kalimutan mo 'tong damdamin mo para sa akin. Ang selfish pero dapat matagal ko na dapat 'tong ginawa. Hindi dapat ako naging gago noong high school tayo at inagaw ka sa iba. Alam kong kinausap ka rin ng buong barkada. Omi, pareho naman tayong wala pa ring mahanap hanggang ngayon. Baka gusto mong subukan? Tayo na lang, Omi ko?”

Puno ng determinasyon ang tinig ni Atsumu sa kabila ng takot na masasalamin sa mata niya. Blangko naman ang titig ni Kiyoomi ngunit mas lalong bumilis ang agos ng pag-iyak nito. Alam niyang sa kabila ng lahat, madamot pa rin siya. Dahil ayaw niyang ibahagi sa iba ang kaligayahan niya.

Ayaw niyang ibigay si Kiyoomi sa bisig ng iba.

  
  


Ngunit paano kung ito na ang huling pagkakataon para sa kanilang dalawa? Paano kung umayaw na si Kiyoomi kung kailan handa na si Atsumu? Mukhang hindi niya gugustuhin na habang-buhay na magsisi nang dahil dito.

“S-Sigurado ka ba? Hindi ka ba lasing? O na-pressure lang sa barkada natin? Kasi Atsumu, matatanggap ko naman kung wala talaga kaysa naman ‘yung napipilitan ka lang sa’ting dalawa.”

Mahina siyang tumawa at kinupkop ang mukha ni Kiyoomi sa mga palad niya. Hindi kailanman natakot si Atsumu sa kung anong mga bagay na paparating sa buhay hanggang sa sabihin ni Kiyoomi na gusto na nitong limutin siya. “Gago ako dati, aware ako doon. Pero seryoso ako, Omi. At hindi ako napipilitan. Ngayon, sa ’yo nakadepende lahat. Anumang desisyon mo ay rerespetuhin ko. Ayaw ko lang maisip mo na nagta-take advantage ako sa sitwasyon nating dalawa.”

Ngumiti ang kaibigan sa kanya at suminghot. “Gusto ko. Syempre gusto ko, Atsumu. Gusto kong subukan natin. Alam mo bang ang tagal ko na ‘tong pinangarap? High school palang yata tayo, puno na ang isip ko ng mga pangarap para sa ating dalawa. Kaso ang daming nangyari, nagmahal tayo ng iba, habang hinanap pa rin kita sa mga taong dumaan sa buhay ko.”

  
  
  


Pinagsalikop niya ang mga daliri nilang dalawa at saka humalik doon. Matagal nang hinahawakan ni Atsumu ang mga kamay ni Kiyoomi ngunit muling bumalik sa kanya lahat ng alaala kung gaano kalambot ang mga palad nito kumpara sa kanya.

Kung paano perpektong humulma ang mga iyon kay Atsumu, kung paanong kakaiba ang pakiramdam kapag nakatingin siya sa mga kutis nila.

  
  


“Wala akong ginawa noon kundi paiyakin at saktan ka lang. I’m sorry kung hindi ko nakita ‘yung mga bagay na nakita nila sa ’yo. I’m sorry kung palagi akong nakatingin sa iba, sa mga maling tao pa dahilan para masaktan lang kita.”

Mas humigpit ang kapit ni Kiyoomi sa mga kamay ni Atsumu, ganito ba ang pakiramdam na hayaan ang sarili mong mahalin ng taong malapit sa’yo? Dahil alam ni Atsumu sa sarili na hinding-hindi siya sasaktan nito at gagawin niya ang lahat maibalik lahat ng pagmamahal na binigay ni Kiyoomi para sa kanya.

“Shh. Tama na, Atsumu. Hindi ko naman sinusumbat sa ’yo ‘yon. Hindi mo rin kasalanan na hindi mo ako kayang mahalin dati. Tama ka, bata pa tayo kaya lang kasabay ng pagdagdag ng edad ko ay ang pagdoble rin ng pagmamahal ko para sa ’yo.”

  
  


“Alam ko, Omi. Ngayon, gusto ko namang pasayahin ka at alagaan ka kagaya ng ginagawa mo para sa akin mula pa dati. Sigurado ka na ba rito, Kiyoomi? Wala na tayong atrasan? Hahayaan mo ba akong pag-aralan na mahalin ka?”

Kumabog ang dibdib ni Atsumu, may bigat sa mata ni Kiyoomi na wari bang nababasa nito ang nilalaman ng isip niya. O tila may mga 

“Hahayaan kitang matuto kahit gaano pa katagal ‘yan. Alam mong maghihintay ako para sa iyo pero siguraduhin mo lang na nasa iisang pahina tayo, Atsumu. Kasi baka this time hindi ko na kayanin kapag nasakatan mo na naman ako. Pero bago tayo magsimula may mga tanong akong kailangan ng sagot.”

Tumango si Atsumu at dumiretso ng upo dahilan upang magtama ang mga tuhod nila ni Kiyoomi. Sa tantiya niya’y lagpas alas-dos na rin ng madaling araw. Namumugto na ang mga mata nila ngunit hindi maikakaila ang sayang nararamdaman nilang dalawa.

“Para lang mapalagay lang ako. Gusto ko lang malaman, Atsumu. Una, ni minsan ba during high school days natin ay wala kang naramdaman ni katiting na damdamin para sa akin? At pangalawa, noong 4th year college tayo. Hindi ko puwedeng makalimutan ‘yung sinabi mo. Kung ako ba ‘yung nasa tabi mo at hindi si Kenjirou, naging tayo kaya?”

  
  


Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Atsumu at napabuga ng hangin.

  
  


_ Handa na nga ba siyang sagutin ang mga tanong ni Kiyoomi? Palayain ang puso’t isip na bilanggo ng mga alaalang akala niya’y matagal nang nakabaon? _

  
  


_ Baka. Kailangan na niyang ikumpisal ang lahat. _


	3. Sumaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu POV

_ May darating na pag-ibig _

_ Sa wakas hindi kunwari _

_ O binuo mo lang sa isip _

_ At pinilit ang sarili. _

  
  
  


* * *

_ "Sigurado ka talagang gano'n ang mga laman ng blog ni Kiyoomi? Pero bakit mo naman sinasabi sa akin 'to?" _

_ "'Di ba si Kei ang gusto mo? Para lang hindi na umasa 'yung best friend mo sa 'yo. Hindi mo naman siya trip, ano?" _

  
  


_ Nangunot ang noo ni Atsumu sa tono ni Rintarou habang kausap siya. Kung trip man niya si Kiyoomi o hindi ay labas na ang kaklase niya sa usaping ito. _

_ Hindi lang alam ni Atsumu kung bakit siya nagpa-impluwensya rito, "Okay? 'Di ba close rin kayo ni Kiyoomi? Bakit mo 'to ginagawa? Kung alam mo 'yung mga kuwento ng blog niya, dapat hindi mo na sinabi sa akin 'to? Kasi pinagkatiwalaan ka niya. Wala lang, ang gago move." _

_ Kumibit-balikat lang ang lalaki sa kanya, mukhang natauhan ito. "Ang akin lang, umaasa kasi siya sa 'yo. Sa lahat ng ginagawa mo. Palibhasa, kunsintidor din 'yang barkada niyo. Lalo na si Tooru." _

_ Umiling lang si Atsumu, pasimula na ang first period nila at iniisip kung tama ba ang gagawin niya. Sa huli ay nanaig ang pagkabangag niya sa araw na 'yon kaya naman nagsulat si Atsumu.  _

_ Ni-reject niya si Kiyoomi.  _

  
  


_ Kahit hindi naman ito umamin sa kanya. _

  
  


_ At hindi naisip ni Atsumu ang consequences ng ginawa niya. Sinulatan din siya pabalik ni Kiyoomi. Punong-puno ng hinanakit ang laman niyon at higit sa lahat ay natakot siya lalo na sa huling linya. _

  
  


_ "Tandaan mo. Once sinabi mong ayaw mo na sa akin, ayaw ko na rin. Wala na tayong balikan." _

  
  


_ Hindi alam ni Atsumu kung iiwas ba siya kung lalapit o hahayaang dumulas palayo si Kiyoomi sa kanya. _

  
  


_ ~ _

_ "Kilig puwet na naman tropa mo, Oiks! Nakatanggap kami ng gm eh. May practice rin sila para sa newscasting?" _

_ Bored na bored si Atsumu kaya biglang umangat ang tainga niya sa usapan ni Sachirou at Tooru. _

_ "Sinetch, Sachi? Si Omi na maharot? Oo may practice rin ES2 sa bahay nila Enno raw. Sinasabi ko na nga ba, kaya pala ang tsismis kilig na kilig daw noong English time may pasulat-sulat pa magkatabi lang ng upuan ang bakla at si Wakatoshi!" _

_ Chineck din niya tuloy ang telepono pero wala namang natanggap si Atsumu na group message galing kay Kiyoomi kaya kataka-takang tahimik ang phone niya. _

_ "Ay! Totoo ba? 'Yung anak ni Ma'am E?" _

_ "Ahuh. One and only! Kaya inaasar daw siya tuwing values period nila." _

_ Manghang-mangha ang mga ka-grupo nila at buryong tumitig si Jongin sa mga tropang lalaki na kanina pa paikot-ikot ang mata sa kanya. _

_ “O bakit? Anong problema niyo sa akin?" _ _  
  
_

_ Tinawanan siya ni Gin. "Wala lang. Mukha ka kasing natatae, pare. Ang obvious mo, gago. Napaka-in denial mong tanga." _

_ Nawala ang atensyon niya kina Gin nang marinig ang tsismosang tinig ng girls na nakapalibot kay Tooru. _

_ "Kala ko ba si Atsumu crush ng tropa niyo?" _

_ Lantarang siyang nilingon ni Tooru at ng ilang kaklase nila bago siya inirapan ng kaibigan. "Eew. Naalog na siguro utak ni Kiyoomi. No offense pero manhid naman 'yan si Atsumu saka may ibang gusto 'yan kaya salamat na lang." _

_ Biglang nag-iritan ang mga kaklase nila dahil okay, aaminin ni Atsumu na may itsura naman ang 'bagong' crush ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Okay. Sige. Mabuti na lang at mukhang naka-move on na ang kaibigan niya. Pero hindi ba sobrang bilis naman yata? _

_ Umiling-iling na lang siya at bumuntong-hininga. Wala namang kaso kung may manliligaw si Kiyoomi. _

_ Masaya naman siya para sa kaibigan kaya lang ay parang unti-unti na itong nawawala sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Mawawala na yata siya sa sariling bait dahil mabilis nang dumulas ang best friend palayo sa mga daliri niya. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


_ Tumuloy lang si Atsumu sa paghahanap sa sarili. Bukod sa abala dahil graduating sa high school ay marami rin siyang mga extracurricular activities to the point na nalilimot na niyang sumama sa lakad ng barkada. _

_ Bihira na rin silang mag-usap ni Kiyoomi kaya bawat parinig nito sa facebook ay alam niyang siya ang pinatutungkulan. Normal lang naman silang magkaibigan na nagkakatampuhan ngunit mas malalim yata ang ugat nitong dinaramdam ni Atsumu ngayon. _

_ Pero pilit pinaaalala sa sarili na hindi siya dapat magselos o matakot dahil nauna naman siya sa kahit sinong dadaan sa buhay ni Kiyoomi.  _

_ Siya ang best friend. Ang selfish pakinggan pero iisa lang naman ang hiling at dalangin niya, na huwag naman sana siyang ipagpalit o kalimutan ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  
  
  


_ Hanggang sa dumating ang pagkakataon na babago sa takbo ng buhay nilang lahat. Ang panahon na magpapatunay kung gaano kagago si Atsumu bilang tao at bilang isang kaibigan. _

  
  


_ Christmas Party. May kani-kaniyang lakad ang mga section dahil graduating na ay sinusulit na ang oras na magkakasama. Pagtungtong ng kolehiyo ay sigurado nang iba-iba na sila ng landas na tatahakin. _

_ May mga milestones sa buhay ng mga kaibigan na hindi na ikaw ang unang makakaalam. 'Yon lang ang pinaghahandaan ni Atsumu sa lahat ng bagay. May barkada siya sa katauhan nila Tooru, Tetsu, Hajime, Kenma, at Kiyoomi. Pero hindi ba't sa tropahan ay may pinaka-close ka pa rin. _

_ May mga bagay na iisang tao lang ang dapat na makaalam bago mo i-open sa lahat. Gano'n kasi si Kiyoomi para sa kanya.  _

_ Sigurado ang kaibigan niya sa mga bagay na gusto nitong makarating kaya ang takot ni Atsumu ang dahilan kung bakit inudyukan niya si Kiyoomi na bastedin ang manliligaw nito. _

_ Mukha namang na-basted nga iyon ng kaibigan niya at ayaw man ni Atsumu ay nakaramdam siya ng satisfaction. Alam niyang galit ang ilang tropa sa ginawa niya lalo na noong boys and girls week pero iba lang kasi ang pakiramdam niya tungkol kay Wakatoshi. _

_ Para itong pantal na hindi maalis-alis ang kati sa balat niya. Isa pa ay napakatamang hinala rin naman kasi ng mga barkada nila. _

  
  
  


_ Basta ayaw lang niya. _

_ "Saan si Kiyoomi?" Sumilip si Atsumu sa room ng ES2. _

_ "Angas mo ha." Pabiro siyang tinulak ni Bokuto at inakbayan niya ito. "Sa CR pre, nagbibihis. Punta kaming Bulacan kina Satori. Sama ka?" _

_ Umiling si Atsumu."Pass pre. May bibigay lang daw siya sa akin. Meron din kami lakad kasama grade 7 eh." _

_ "Nice. Seryosohan na ba kayo ni Shoyo?" _

_ "Gags, Boks. Hindi pa nga ako sinasagot eh. Saka oks lang, di naman ako nagmamadali." Maya-maya pa ay namataan niya si Kiyoomi na naglalakad na sa corridor kaya nagpaalam na siya kay Bokuto at dinunggol niya ng yakap ang masungit na kaibigan. _

_ "Dre! Ba! Okay 'tong get up mo. Saan na pala 'yung regalo ko kamo?" _

_ Kung napansin niya ang pagpula ni Kiyoomi ay hindi niya iyon sinabi. Inabot nito kay Atsumu ang isang malaking parihabang regalo. _

_ "Anong laman nito? Ang laki naman," natatawang tanong niya sa best friend. _

_ "Bubuyog 'yan. Sige na. Saka mo na i-check pag-uwi niyo. Abot mo na rin kina Tooru at Haji 'yung gifts ko. Lumayas ka na nga, iniintay ka na ng mga alipores mo." _

_ Kinurot niya ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi at nag-picture sila saglit bago umalis not knowing na itong pagkakataon pala na ito ang babago sa takbo ng lahat. _

  
  
  


_ Saglit ang oras _

_ Ngunit hindi mahalaga _

_ May taning ang ginawa _

_ Pinili ang sarili _

_ Sumaya…  _

  
  
  


_ "Kuya Tsumu, kumusta po kayo ni Kuya Kiyoomi?" _

_ Iyon ang minsang naging tanong sa kanya ng grade 7 schoolmates niyang sina Tobio at Kourai. _

_ Libre ang oras dahil kuhanan ng card kaya tamang tambay lang sila sa may corridor habang ang ilan ay nasa may canteen. Gusto sanang tumambay ni Atsumu sa ES2 pero masiyado pang mainit ang mata ng tropa sa kanya. _

  
  


_ May kung ano sa tanong ng dalawang bata na dahilan para kabahan si Atsumu. Tila siya nasukol at wala nang kawala. _

_ "Okay naman kaming dalawa. Bakit niyo natanong?" _

_ "'Di ba gusto ka niya? Alam mo po ba 'yon?" Usisa muli ni Tobio at tumango si Atsumu. _

_ "Gusto mo rin ba siya, Kuya Atsumu?" _

_ Gusto nga rin ba niya si Kiyoomi? Ang dami niyang na-realize lalo na nang mabasa niya ang regalo nitong scrapbook noong Christmas Party. Hindi alam kung gaano karaming beses na umiyak siya dahil unti-unti na nilang iiwan ang apat na taong pinaglagakan ng masasayang alaala ng high school days nila. _

  
  


_ Kaya mukhang safe namang aminin sa iba bago aminin sa sarili. _

  
  


_ Na oo, gusto niya nga si Kiyoomi. Na oo, hindi lang isang kaibigan ang tingin niya rito.  _

_ "Oo," bulong ni Atsumu. "Oo, gusto ko rin siya." _

_ "E di MU po kayo, Kuya?" _

  
  


_ MU nga ba? Parang nahuli na ang lahat sa kanila dahil may iba nang nagpu-pursue kay Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Sana. _

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


_ "Labas tayo?" Iyon ang bungad ni Atsumu nang tinawagan niya si Kiyoomi isang araw. 4th year college na sila. Kaunting sandali na lang ay bago na namang mundo ang haharapin nila. _

_ "Bakit? Anong meron. Hindi pa ako naliligo, adik ka! Kasama sina Kenma?"  _

_ Huminga si Atsumu. "Tayo lang dalawa. May sasabihin ako." _

_ "Eh? Tayo lang dalawa? Anong meron? Sabagay, may sasabihin rin ako sa 'yo mamaya. Saan tayo magkikita?" _

_ Hindi alam ni Atsumu bakit ba siya kinakabahan. Sasabihin lang naman niyang may boyfriend na siya. _

_ "Sa SM na lang. Alas dos. Sa snow panda, sagot ko na. Huwag kang mag-alala. Bye, Omi. See you! Ingat ka." _

  
  


_ // _

  
  


_ "May jowa na ako. Well technically oo kami na pero bigla na lang. 3 months na." Naibagsak ni Atsumu ang kutsara, nakangiti si Kiyoomi, namumula ang pisngi at tila sinuntok si Atsumu sa sikmura habang nakatitig dito. _

_ "Saan mo nakilala? Bakit hindi ko alam?" _

_ Siniko lang siya ni Kiyoomi. "Para ano? Para pigilan mo ulit kapag niligawan ako? Gags, landian lang noong una tapos nagkaseryosohan na." _

  
  


_ Tama. May mga bagay na labas na sa kontrol ni Atsumu. Hindi niya puwedeng pigilan si Kiyoomi, mas lalong walang karapatan na piliin kung sino ang mamahalin nito. _

_ Taga-UP daw, kaibigan ng blockmate ni Kiyoomi at engineering student. Nagpakita pa ito ng mga pictures noong nag-date ang dalawa. _

_ Ayaw ni Atsumu aminin kung bakit mayroong kirot sa dibdib niya. Matagal na niya itong kinikimkim. Huli siyang nakaramdam ng ganito ay noong high school nila. _

_ Noong maamin sa sarili na gusto niya si Kiyoomi pero mukhang masaya at naka-move on na ito. At ngayon ay mukhang nauulit na naman pero hindi na niya sisirain ang kaligayahang iyon ng best friend niya. _

  
  


_ "Masaya ka ba sa kanya?" _

_ Tumango si Kiyoomi. "Oo naman. Sobrang bait at lambing eh. May away minsan dahil ang tight ng sched pareho pero laban lang. Hoy hindi mo ako pinapunta rito para i-hotseat. O ikaw, anong balita? Sabi mo may sasabihin ka sa akin?" _

_ Doon nagkuwento si Atsumu. Sa dami ng pinagdaanan niya mula sa pag-aaral hanggang sa dumating ang maraming dagok sa aspeto ng pamilya niya. _

_ Na pinalayas si Atsumu ng lola niya kasama ang kakambal nitong si Osamu dahil sa hindi pagkakaintindihan. Habang pareho nang nasa Makati ang magulang ni Atsumu kung saan malapit ang mga trabaho ng mga ito. _

_ "Tapos si Samu nagdadala ng babae sa bahay. Hindi ko alam kung syota ba niya. Sabi ko okay lang naman. Kaso ang ginagawa nagla-lock pa halata mong may ginagawa talagang kalokohan." _

_ Nanlaki ang mata ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. "Binata na talaga si Osamu ano naunahan ka pa?! Pero don't tell me nakabuntis siya?!" _

_ Napahinga si Atsumu. "Nagka-false pregnancy. Awa ng Diyos hindi naman nakabuo. Kaya ako sinabihan kong practice safe sex sila ng jowa niya. Dali-dali lang bumili ng condom amputa. Muntik pa kaming mabugbog dalawa ng tatay ng girlfriend niya. Wala sobrang hirap lang." _

_ Inabot ni Kiyoomi ang kamay niya at napalunok si Atsumu. Ito na naman ang pakiramdam niya. Paikot-ikot sa sikmura, iniipit ang puso sa dibdib. _

_ "Alam ba nila Tooru 'to?" May bahid ng pag-aalala ang mata ni Kiyoomi lalo na nang umiling siya bilang sagot. _

_ "Ikaw palang ang nakakaalam nito, Omi. Hindi ko kasi alam kung paano ikukwento. Alam kong busy tayong lahat. Saka ilang buwan na rin naman na. Malamig na ang mga problema ko." _

_ Namumula ang mata ni Kiyoomi habang hawak pa rin nito ang kamay niya. Bakit ba ganito ang pakiramdam ni Atsumu? _

_ Bakit lunod na lunod siya gayong nakaahon na siya? _

_ "'Di ba sinabi ko sa'yo nandito lang ako? Pwede mo naman akong i-text o tawagan kahit anong oras. Atsumu naman. Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi ‘to sa akin?" _

_ "Alam kong mag-aalala ka sa akin kaya tinago ko muna. Isa pa may blockmate ako. Si Kenjirou. Sa kanya ko nasabi lahat. Siya 'yung nasandalan ko no'ng mga panahon na 'yon." _

_ Doon na rin nagsabi si Atsumu na siguro, sa pagiging vulnerable niya ay nahulog na rin siya kay Kenjirou.  _

_ "Busy tayo sa thesis at feasib, Omi. Lalo ka na, nasa honor section ka pa man din kaya sorry kung hindi ko nasabi. Wala ka kasi kaya kay Kenjirou ako sumandal." _

  
  
  


_ Wala ka kasi kaya nahulog ako sa iba. _

  
  
  
  


_ At si Kiyoomi pa rin ang dahilan kung bakit nauwi rin sila ni Kenjirou sa wala. _

  
  
  
  


Basa ang mga pisngi nila sa luha, "Kung nasa tabi mo ba ako noong panahon na 'yon, mahuhulog ka ba para sa akin? Kung ako ba ang nasa tabi mo, ako kaya? Tayo pa rin kaya?"

Mahigpit ang kapit niya sa kamay ni Kiyoomi. Ayaw na niyang pakawalan ito.

  
  


_ Hindi na pakakawalan pa. _

"Ang tagal kong pinigilan. Kasi iniisip ko ilang beses na kitang nasaktan, Omi. Ano pa bang mapapala mo sa akin? Takot na akong masaktan ka, takot akong mawala ka kaya nagpakagago ako at kung kani-kanino ka hinanap sa mukha ng iba."

Tumawa si Kiyoomi sa kabila ng pagkabasag ng boses nito. Mababakas na sa mata ang aliwalas at ligaya. "Minahal mo rin ba ako noong high school tayo?"

"Honestly? Oo. Pero naisip ko mas bagay naman talaga kayo ni Wakatoshi kasi pareho kayong alam ang gustong gawin sa buhay kaya lalo akong natakot. Kaso lang hindi ko pala kayang ibigay ka sa iba. Kaya sorry kung pinatagal ko pa. Sorry kung paulit-ulit kitang nasaktan. Thirteen years na rin pero ayokong grumaduate sa nararamdaman ko."

  
  


Pinahid ni Kiyoomi ang mga luha niya, ngiting-ngiti na ito sa kanya. "Mahal mo talaga ako noon?"

"Oo nga, Soo. Noong nag-4th year tayo. Kaya ko rin naamin sa iba na gusto kita kahit hindi ko pa matanggap sa sarili ko."

  
  


"Totoo bang ako 'yung dahilan kung bakit kayo nag-break ni Kenjirou?"

Pinitik niya si Kiyoomi sa noo at humaba ang nguso nito sa kanya. "Ang yabang, Omi! Lalaki na 'yang ulo mo masiyado. Pero, parte ka siguro ng dahilan. Kasi deny ako nang deny pero kita naman daw sa mata ko na iba ang tingin ko sa 'yo lalo na sa kapag napag-uusapan ka namin. Tamang hinala pero totoo naman."

Huminga si Atsumu at itinuloy ang mga bagay na gustong sabihin. Nandito na rin naman na sila, bakit kailangang maglihim pa?

_ Bakit kailangang patagalin pa? _

"Ang daming signs. Ang dami kong mga bagay na inisip noon pero imbis na sumaya ka, lalo lang kitang nasaktan. Palagi kong sinasabi na pinili lang natin kung saan tayo mas magtatagal.m Kasi alam kong ang daming nakataya kapag tinuloy natin 'yung gusto ng iba para sa ating dalawa. Ang daming at risk, ‘yung relasyon pati friendship lalo na ang buong barkada. Masyado pa tayong bata noon pero nandito na tayo.”

“Tama, Atsumu. Nandito na tayo. Kasi hindi ko na rin kaya kung hanggang dito lang tayo magtatagal kung mayroon naman palang patutunguhan. Susubukan naman natin ‘di ba? Kasi pagkatapos ng usapang ‘to, alam mong hindi na tayo puwedeng bumalik pa sa dati. Hindi na natin puwedeng isawalang-bahala lahat.”

  
  


Tuluyan nang hinila ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi paupo sa hita niya at saka yumakap ng buong higpit. Hindi lahat ng tao ay may unlimited chances sa buhay nila. Hindi lahat ay magkakaroon ng kaibigan na handa kang mahalin nang higit pa sa salitang iyon.

Hindi lahat ng tao ay may  _ Kiyoomi  _ sa buhay nila.

Nagkamali na si Atsumu noon, natakot, binaon lahat ng bagay sa limot ngunit ngayon ay pipiliin na ang sariling sumaya. Pipiliin nang tumaya dahil kahit ilang taon pa o dekada ang dumaan, alam niyang kay Kiyoomi lang din uuwi nang payapa ang puso’t sarili niya.

“Alam ko, Kiyoomi. At wala na akong balak pang bumalik sa pagkakataon na iyon. Gusto ko ‘yung ngayon. ‘Yung mga darating na bukas. Dito. Kasama ka. Salamat at naghintay ka.”

“Sabi ko naman, di ba? Hinding-hindi ako mawawala sa’yo. Atsumu, thirteen years na pero nandito na naman ako. At mahal kita.”

  
  


“Alam ko, Omi. Alam ko.”

  
  


_ Labintatlong taon na pero hindi pa rin maibuka ang mga labi.  _

  
  


_ Kiyoomi, mahal din kita. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Hindi ka malulungkot _

_ Walang tunay na nagtatapos _

_ Magkikita pa muli sa ibang pagkakataon…  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


-wakas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**_1 year later…_ **

  
  


“Hindi ko pa rin matanggap na ikaw ang best man ni Tetsu! Amputa talaga! Ako naman nagturo sa kanya mag-propose kay Kenma noon ha.”

“Language Hajime, malapit na tayo sa kapilya. Nakakahiya ka!”

Tumawa si Atsumu pagkababa ng sasakyan. Nagulo ang kurbata niya sa kalikutan kaya naman may mga kamay na bumatok sa batok niya, “Aray naman, mahal!” Pangusong reklamo niya nang sikipan ni Kiyoomi ang necktie niya.

“Napakadaldal mo rin kasi! Papatulan pa si Hajime, alam mo naman ‘yang isang ‘yan. Napakapikon.” Mas lalo pang nanghaba ang labi niya ngunit agad na napalitan ng ngiti dahil binigyan siya ng matunog na halik ni Kiyoomi sa magkabilang pisngi.

“Kadiri talaga ‘tong dalawang ‘to!” Natatawang asar ni Tooru sa kanila ngunit alam ni Atsumu na masaya ang buong barkada para sa kanila pati na rin ang mga kaibigan nila sa Building D noong high school na talaga namang tuwang-tuwa nang palitan na nila ni Kiyoomi ang relationship nila sa sa facebook.

_ Atsumu Miya is in a relationship with Kiyoomi Sakusa. _

  
  


_ Sa wakas. _

  
  


“Hindi ako pikon basta ako best man sa kasal niyo!” Nagkatitigan sila ni Kiyoomi at natawa na lang dahil si Tooru ang napipisil nilang best man sa kasal nila. Mahigit isang taon na rin nang mapag-usapan nilang gusto nilang subukan na maging sila at tama nga ang lahat. Hindi mahirap mahalin si Kiyoomi.

Mag-best friend pa rin sila ngunit alam niyang bawat haplos, bawat yakap at halik ay may kalakip nang ibig sabihin. Marahil ay noon pa lang, alam na ni Atsumu na nakatali na siya kay Kiyoomi. Wala pa mang linaw dati, natitiyak niyang hindi niya kayang ibigay ang anumang parte ng sarili niya sa ibang tao maliban na lang kung si Kiyoomi iyon.

Ang dami mang nasayang sa loob ng labintatlong taon ngunit araw-araw ay binabawi ni Atsumu ang mga panahon na iyon. Tinotoo bawat pangakong paliligayahin si Kiyoomi at mamahalin ito nang umaapaw.

  
  
  


“Pumasok na nga kayo! Saka na kami ni Atsumu. Time to shine nila Tetsurou at Kenma ngayon kaya please lang, mag-behave kayo!” 

  
  


Hinila niya ang kamay ni Kiyoomi at inakay na papasok ng kapilya. Pero bago iyon ay humalik muna siya sa labi nito. “Cute mo today.”

Umirap lang ito sa kanya ngunit alam niyang masaya ito base sa pamumula ng mapintog nitong mga pisngi. “Ay sus! Bolero. Ngayon lang?”

“Cute palagi. Guwapo pa. Suwerte ko naman po sa mahal ko. Excited ka na bang makita mga dati nating kaklase? Mga ex mong  _ flings _ ?”

Siniko siya ni Kiyoomi at tinawanan. “Ex-flings noong high school. Seryoso ka ba, Atsumu? Magseselos ka na naman ba? E ikaw naman ‘tong nagpakuwento kagabi ng mga tao kamong isasama sa  _ hit list  _ mo.”

“Kasalanan ko bang sobrang charming mo pala noong high school na halos ilan sa barkada naka-MU mo tapos hindi ko alam ‘yon?! Pero syempre, alam kong ako lang ang malakas. Ako lang naman mahal mo ‘di ba?” Lambing niya kay Kiyoomi habang hinihimas-himas pa ang braso nito. Hindi talaga alam ni Atsumu na marami ring nahumaling sa  _ mahal niya  _ noon pero ngayon ay bakod na bakod na niya ito.

Lalo at alam na niya ang mga bagay na nakita ng mga tao kay Kiyoomi. Nahuli man si Atsumu at kahit gusto niyang ipagdamot ang kasintahan ay nais din niyang makita ng mundo na siya ang suwerte dahil sa pagmamahal ni Kiyoomi sa kanya sa kabila ng lahat.   
  


“Ikaw nga lang! Ikaw lang naman ang una’t huli. Walang-wala naman sila sa ’yo kaya please lang, Atsumu. Huwag ka nang magselos. Hindi kasi bagay sa ’yo.”

Umiling siya at umakbay dito. Huminto sila sa may pinto ng kapilya at pinanood ang mga tao sa harap na naghahanap ng mauupuan. Natanaw nila si Tetsurou na nasa harap na ng altar at naghihintay sa pagdating ni Kenma.

“Ayaw ko lang mawala ka. Mahal kita, Soo. Nasabi ko na ba today sa ’yo?”

“Kanina pa pagkagising tapos pagkaligo, pagkakain. Nasasabi mo naman palagi, mahal. I love you too. Tama na ang drama. Baka isipin nila inaagaw natin ang moment ng kaibigan natin. Sige na pumila ka na ng maayos sa entourage. Doon na ako sa puwesto nila Hajime.”

Ngumuso si Atsumu at nag-demand ng halik na agad sinagot ni Kiyoomi nang maraming mga halik sa labi hanggang sa malunod na siya sa ngiti at pagtawa. 

“I love you, Kiyoomi!” 

  
  


Tinaas nito ang ring finger sa kanya, matingkad ang mga mata habang kumislap ang mabatong palatandaang nasa daliri nitong nasisinagan ng araw. Wala na siyang balak pakawalan pa ang minamahal. Masyado pang maaga, mukha man silang nagmamadali sa mata ng iba pero bakit pa nila patatagalin kung thirteen years na silang paikot-ikot?

Kung labintatlong taon na nilang mahal ang isa’t isa?

Kung sa lahat ng panahaon at pagkakataon ay sa isa’t isa lang sila uuwi?

Tumawa si Kiyoomi, bumulong sa hangin.

_ Alam niya ang buka ng labi nito. Nabasa ang mga salita. Dumiretso sa puso. _

  
  


_ “Mahal din kita.” _

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


_ Masaya na silang dalawa.  _

  
  


_ Mahal pa rin ang isa’t isa. _

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching this far! <3 your comments will make me happy uwu.
> 
> come visit me at twt @sadbottomi and cc me @sadbottomihours. more filipino fics to come eme!


End file.
